


like falling (in love)

by sendmeademon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon
Summary: Tras un largo año separada de Seulgi y Wheein, Yongsun llega por fin a la universidad de Seúl con ganas de comerse el mundo... Pero, con su peculiar suerte, debió saber que no iba a ser tan fácil. ¿Una chica borracha en el McDonald's? ¿Favores a la chica más deseada de la universidad? ¿Y esos ojos negros que la persiguen allá donde va? Menudo dolor de cabeza...
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Yongsun | Solar/Kim Chungha, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 14





	1. Caos en el McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [like falling (in love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586591) by [sendmeademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon)



A Yongsun le había pasado, literalmente, de todo. Era de ese tipo de personas con miles de historias raras que contar. Por supuesto, algunas eran bastante incómodas, como cuando, cruzando la calle, una furgoneta casi se la llevó por delante y los conductores, ni cortos ni perezosos, pararon cerca de la acera para desearle unas "muy buenas tardes, guapa", y decirle que si se iba a dar una vueltecita con ellos. ¡No, gracias!

Pero también había otras muy graciosas, como aquella misma mañana. Le había pedido indicaciones a una chica para llegar a la universidad de Seúl, a la que se acababa de trasladar. Su intención había sido entrar allí desde un principio, pero los exámenes le habían salido tan mal que había tenido que conformarse con quedarse en la de su ciudad. Sola, porque Wheein y Seulgi no habían tenido ningún problema para entrar... Se había esforzado al máximo para sacar muy buenas notas y, tras el primer año, había logrado que la aceptaran.

Por eso mismo, Yongsun había llegado a Seúl aquella bonita mañana de viernes sintiendo que se iba a comer el mundo. No obstante, con toda aquella emoción no había podido dormir. Se había quedado despierta toda la noche viendo fotos de Seúl en el móvil y fantaseando con su nueva vida. Resultado: móvil sin batería y un sentido de la orientación pésimo. La chica a la que le había preguntado había sido muy simpática con ella y se había ofrecido a guiarla, pero al parecer se había despistado por su conversación y la había llevado al quinto pino.

¿Por qué le pasaba todo eso a ella? ¿Qué clase de suerte horrible era aquella? Después de coger dos autobuses (el primero, cómo no, la había llevado demasiado lejos porque se había distraído jugando con un perrito; se había bajado muy temprano del segundo por miedo a pasarse de nuevo) y media hora de caminata había llegado al campus, donde sus amigas la llevaban esperando cerca de una hora. Después de dejar sus cosas habían ido a cenar fuera para celebrar la llegada de Yongsun por todo lo alto. Al McDonald's, claro, que para algo eran universitarias.

Por este historial de historias peculiares, no le extrañó para nada que, mientras se lavaba las manos después de ir al baño, una chica morena saliera de un cubículo, se apoyara en la pared y exclamara:

—¡Milagro!

Yongsun, acostumbrada ya a la gente rarita, suspiró y la miró a través del reflejo del espejo. Era bonita: pequeña, curvilínea, con los ojos marrones y un poco húmedos (parecía, quizás, un poco contenta de más) y un vestido rojo que le sentaba muy bien a su piel morena. Pero lo bonita que pudiera ser no excusaba que estuviera chillando en el baño de un McDonald's.

—Perdona, ¿qué dices? —le respondió Yongsun con cierto aire de resignación.

—Que llevo un ciego bastante importante, pero tu belleza me ha devuelto la vista, preciosa.

La chica se rió y le guiñó el ojo. Definitivamente estaba contenta de más, pero no parecía tan borracha como decía. Sus ojos, aunque pequeños, parecían observadores, y su risa, curiosamente, no era tan escandalosa como habría cabido esperar de una persona borracha, aunque se estuviera riendo bien alto. De repente, un puño retumbó contra la puerta del baño, acompañado de una voz femenina algo grave, entre divertida y molesta. Sin saber por qué, a Yongsun le recorrió un escalofrío al escucharla.

—Hyejin, deja en paz a esa pobre chica, anda, que llegamos tarde.

En lugar de hacerle caso a la voz, Hyejin se acercó al lavabo en el que Yongsun, que ya había terminado de lavarse las manos, se encontraba casi paralizada por aguantarse la risa. Cogió un poco de jabón, las frotó y las enjuagó en un segundo, mientras le decía a Yongsun con voz lastimera:

—El deber me llama, señorita —Con cuidado, le cogió la mano y depositó un beso sobre su dorso. Ahí sí que se le escapó una risita a a Yongsun, pero intentó contenerse. Hyejin se acercó a la puerta—. Supongo que te veré en mis sueños...

La paciencia de la persona esperando al otro lado de la puerta se había acabado, al parecer, porque se abrió un poco, lo suficiente para coger a la chica borracha del brazo y sacarla de allí. Yongsun se inclinó y alcanzó a ver una onda de pelo claro y muy liso y unos ojos negros que la dejaron clavada en el sitio mientras la estaba mirando. Pero la puerta se cerró y se escuchó al otro lado:

—Mira que eres pesada, eh...

Yongsun ya estaba sola para morirse de risa a gusto, aunque esos ojos la habían dejado un poco perturbada. La siguiente vez que la puerta se abrió, eran Seulgi y Wheein, que habían sido testigos parciales del espectáculo. No estaban muy preocupadas, conocían su desgraciada vida.

— Gajes del oficio, ¿no? —preguntó Wheein con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ya hacía falta un poco de Yongsun y sus raritos por aquí! —exclamó Seulgi, pasándole a ambas el brazo por encima del hombro—. Te echábamos de menos.

Solo se tomó un momento para mirarlas a las dos. Ella sí que las había echado de menos. Yongsun había estado tan ocupada estudiando para mejorar sus notas que apenas habían podido hablar, y quedar no era una posibilidad estando tan lejos. Le preocupaba mucho volver y que las cosas estuvieran raras entre ellas, pero hay amistades que trascienden los años de separación. El pensamiento la hacía sonreír. Quería mucho a sus amigas.

—¿Qué miras, Yongsun? ¡Que se te cae la baba! —bromeó Wheein, tirándole de la trenza y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Luego, miró a su alrededor y se rió aún más—. Bueno, ya está bien de sentimentalismos, que seguimos estando en el baño. ¡Vamos a la fiesta!


	2. La fiesta de Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun, Wheein y Seulgi llegan a la fiesta, y rememoran las turbulencias amorosas del año pasado, con la ayuda de un chico al que le gusta mucho tocarse el pelo.

Lo cierto es que ir a la fiesta de un tal Jimin, al que ni siquiera conocía aún, y del que jamás había oído hablar, no era lo que tenía pensado, pero a Wheein le hacía mucha ilusión, y a Seulgi todavía más. Se acababa de enterar de que Seulgi y él habían estado de rollo todo el año pasado, y entre unas cosas y otras no había pasado nada, pero su amiga depositaba todas sus esperanzas en esta fiesta.

—No te lo dijimos porque parecías tan ocupada... No queríamos molestarte con tonterías —la reconfortó Wheein cuando le vio la cara al enterarse, pero Yongsun seguía un poco triste.

Planeaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que pudiera, y si eso incluía ir a una fiesta universitaria por primera vez en su vida, pues que así fuera. Procuró no mostrar lo mucho que le había afectado el saber que no le habían contado una información tan importante: no iba a venir después de un año y exigirles que hicieran lo que ella quería.

—No sabía que te gustaban los pijos —comentó al ver, al fin, la casa del chico—. Los de Derecho, siempre forrados.

Estaba exagerando, pero solo un poco. La casa estaba cerca del campus y era grande y moderna, con muchas paredes acristaladas a través de las que se podía ver a un gran tumulto bailando y bebiendo y hablando y pasándolo bien sin hacerle daño a nadie. El volumen de la música habría podido molestar a los vecinos, pero por allí no había nadie quejándose. A lo mejor estaban en la fiesta. Seulgi se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una seguridad que seguramente no sentía, y Wheein entrelazó el brazo con el de su amiga.

—Ya que iba a dar el braguetazo, al menos se lo ha buscado bien, ¿no?

Se rió mientras Seulgi ponía los ojos en blanco y escondía una sonrisa, y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la puerta. Una vez la franquearon, la música y los saludos las golpearon de lleno. Wheein y Seulgi parecían ser bastante populares en la universidad. ¡Con lo tímidas que eran en el instituto! Le presentaron a lo que parecía ser la universidad entera. Había tantos nombres y tantas caras que se le olvidaban en cuanto los perdía de vista, pero todo el mundo le dio la bienvenida, especialmente un tal Eric Nam, que se presentó con más energía de la normal. ¡Todos eran muy simpáticos!

Todo fue bastante repetitivo hasta que llegó Jimin. Yongsun lo vio llegar primero y, aunque no lo conocía, lo "reconoció" al instante: tenía, como le habían contado sus amigas, cuerpo de bailarín y una sonrisa encantadora, y o mucho tiempo libre entre sus manos o un estilista, porque llevaba el pelo claro impecable.

—Seulgi, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir.

Hasta su voz, un poco aguda y definitivamente masculina, era perfectamente cuidada, casi cautelosa. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, denotando que quizás no se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo. Ahora que se fijaba, Seulgi y él llevaban el mismo collar, una cadena plateada con un anillo. Qué curioso... Ella se giró hacia él y le sonrió con el mismo aire receloso. Yongsun se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Wheein, pero no iba a estropearle el momento a Seulgi.

—Ya te dije que vendría, ¿es que no confías en mí?

La pregunta parecía llena de significado y se estaban diciendo millones de cosas con los ojos, pero el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado para tratarse de una conversación cómoda. Jimin parecía dispuesto a intentar hacer las paces con ella aunque se pusiera difícil, porque alargó su mano hacia Seulgi y le preguntó:

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Yongsun se sentía como si estuviera presenciando un cuento de hadas. ¡Qué romántico! No sabía qué había hecho mal para intentar no cagarla con tanto empeño, pero al menos estaba arreglándolo bien. O, al menos, eso es lo que pensaba Yongsun hasta que Seulgi apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Estoy con mis amigas. Luego nos vemos, ¿vale?

Su pregunta no era realmente una pregunta, porque se volvió a girar hasta casi darle la espalda, cortando todo intento de conversación. Jimin se volvió a pasar la mano con el pelo, frustrado, y suspiró. Dijo:

—Pasadlo bien, chicas.

Y se alejó con el ego algo menguado. Yongsun se acercó inmediatamente a Seulgi con los ojos como platos y empezó a gesticular con energía para expresar su estupefacción:

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan guay? ¿Qué te ha hecho el pijo ese?

—Ser un gilipollas, eso me hizo —resopló Seulgi, arrugando la nariz y entornando los ojos mientras se giraba para echar un vistazo al lugar por donde Jimin se había perdido entre la multitud—. Pero es un tío, para qué pedirle más.

—Pasaron todo el primer cuatrimestre hablando y todo muy bien hasta que se liaron en Año Nuevo —le explicó Wheein con voz de presentadora del tiempo—, porque al día siguiente a Jimin le entró la paranoia de que Seulgi se había estado liando con Byul y no le había dicho nada. Es bastante maja, pero bueno —Seulgi se miró las manos con rabia y vergüenza, como si el nombre de la chica le molestara, y Wheein cambió rápidamente el rumbo de la conversación—, que ese no es el tema. Seulgi no había hecho nada, pero...

—Pero Jimin es más pesado que una vaca en brazos —la interrumpió Seulgi, cruzándose de brazos—, y no se lo creía. Al principio estaba triste, pero luego dije, "¿Sabes qué, Seulgi? Que él se lo pierde".

—Y, bueno, al final Seulgi sí que se lió con ella, y con alguna otra persona —añadió Wheein, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga—, pero ese es otro tema. La cosa es que Jimin quiso pedirle perdón allá por junio, pero tan cerca de verano, Seulgi le dijo que se lo iba a pensar.

—Y aquí estamos —terminó Seulgi.

Yongsun estaba maravillada, y, en cierto modo, seguía disgustada. Realmente habían pasado muchísimas cosas que se había perdido... Pues no pensaba seguir perdiendo ni un minuto más. Se habían mantenido al margen de la gente que bailaba entre saludo y saludo, pero eso no iba a seguir así.

—Tranquila, seguramente la gomina le habrá hecho polvo el cerebro —consoló Wheein a Seulgi, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Yongsun aprovechó para cogerlas a ambas de las manos y arrastrarlas en medio del meollo de gente.

—¡Olvidaos de ese tío, vamos a bailar!


	3. Un favor para Moonbyul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun descubre los líos amorosos de Wheein. ¡¿Cómo tuvieron tanto tiempo para ligar?!

Casi se arrepintió de pedirles a sus amigas que fueran a bailar. Casi, porque, aunque Wheein y Seulgi se movían como si hubieran nacido para arrasar en las pistas de baile, también era un gusto verlas disfrutar como niñas con todos los pasos que les nacían en el momento. En el instituto, Yongsun tenía que ensayar delante del espejo del baño antes de salir de fiesta con ellas para no quedar muy en evidencia, pero era un esfuerzo inútil, porque brillaban con luz propia.

No obstante, ya había pasado tantísimo tiempo desde que las veía así, desde que se lo pasaba tan bien, que no le importaba lo más mínimo quedar en un segundo plano. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír con las tonterías que estaban haciendo. La música estaba muy alta y alguien (supuso que Jimin) había hecho que las luces cambiaran de color al ritmo de las canciones. A veces la sala entera coreaba las más populares.

El tiempo parecía no pasar mientras a ratos hablaba con Wheein y Seulgi, a ratos intentaba bailar, y a ratos saltaban y bromeaban. Ni siquiera estaba cansada. La única que parecía notar el paso del tiempo era su garganta seca, que le recordó que no había bebido nada desde que entraron en la casa.

—¡Oye, ¿hay barman aquí o Jimin no es tan pijo?! —chilló Wheein por encima de la música, aún saltando—. ¡Que me apetece un Sex on the beach!

—Uy, ¡qué atrevida! —le respondió Yongsun, sacándole la lengua. Wheein tropezó un poco de la risa floja que le entró y se cogió del hombro de Seulgi, que empezó a reírse con ellas.

Cuando la hubo estabilizado, Seulgi, que al parecer conocía la casa bastante bien, les indicó dónde solía estar, si no el barman (al parecer, no, Jimin no era tan pijo), el alcohol: en la esquina derecha de la encimera de la cocina.

Mientras Wheein cavilaba en voz alta sobre si sería capaz de armarse ella misma su cóctel, a Yongsun se le abrieron los ojos como platos. De todas las personas del mundo entero...

—¡Byulie, la chica del milagro! —exclamó Hyejin, la borracha con buena higiene del McDonald's, y cogió a su compañera por la manga de su cazadora negra. Ambas charlaban subidas a la encimera de la cocina con las piernas abiertas y botellas de alcohol entre ellas, pero Hyejin las apartó para dar un salto y aterrizar en el suelo, pasmada. La otra chica alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron...

Tal y como había pasado en el baño, Yongsun se quedó paralizada en el sitio. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan oscuros. Ni siquiera distinguía la pupila del iris. Las luces de la cocina eran normales, pero la puerta que daba a la fiesta estaba abierta y le arrancaba destellos coloridos a aquella oscuridad tan profunda. Quizás esa sería la palabra correcta para describir aquellos ojos: profundos.

Y divertidos.

—Hey. Perdona a mi amiga, es un desastre —miró con cariño a Hyejin y, desde su sitio encima de la encimera, le dio una patadita en el muslo. Cogió un vaso pequeñito y lo llenó de algún líquido transparente, que le tendió con total naturalidad—. Toma, por las molestias

Luego, Moonbyul pareció darse cuenta de que había más personas con Yongsun, y esbozó una sonrisa radiante hacia Wheein y Seulgi.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal todo, Seulgi?

De la sorpresa que le había causado ver allí a las chicas del McDonald's, Yongsun se había olvidado completamente de sus amigas por un instante. Cuando volvió la vista atrás, la cara de Seulgi era la de una reina de hielo y había erguido completamente la espalda. En ese mismo instante se le ocurrió conectar los nombres. Moonbyul y Byulie tenían que ser, entonces, la misma persona. Pero ¿qué narices había pasado para tener a Seulgi tan nerviosa? Le dio un sorbo al chupito, que le escoció un poco la garganta.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió con toda la corrección que le pudo inferir a sus palabras. Después, como ya había hecho con Jimin, se giró y le dio la espalda, todavía en tensión—. Bueno, chicas, voy a buscar a Jimin. Nos vemos luego.

Se alejó a una velocidad normal de alguien que busca a una persona, pero Yongsun, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que habría deseado salir corriendo de la cocina. Le echó a Wheein una mirada de confusión, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndose con los ojos a Hyejin. ¡¿Qué más se había perdido?! Aquello era demasiado. Se terminó el chupito, a ver si le iluminaba un poco las ideas, pero no hubo suerte.

—Oye, Wheein —la llamó, pero ella no la escuchaba, ocupada como estaba saludando a la morena entre risitas y sonrojos. Yongsun le clavó el codo en el brazo—. ¡Wheein!

Wheein la miró con confusión, como saliendo del trance. Se escuchó una risa grave y bonita a su izquierda que volvió a darle escalofríos, pero sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó para preguntarle en voz baja a su amiga:

—¿Me vas a explicar ya qué ha pasado aquí?

—¡Lo siento, chica milagro! —Hyejin cogió a Wheein del brazo, aunque con delicadeza, y la acercó un poco hacia sí. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero muy contenta, cuando Hyejin proclamó—. Hace un siglo que no veo a esta chica, ¡despídete de ella por esta noche!

No se lo podía creer. La vida de sus amigas había estado llena de más culebrones amorosos el año pasado que en toda su vida, ¡y ella no se había enterado de nada! ¡Cuántos cotilleos malgastados! Maldito 3 en matemáticas que le había hecho repetir los exámenes. Vio a Hyejin y Wheein salir de la cocina muy cerca la una de la otra, sin soltarse y sin ganas aparentes de hacerlo.


	4. El precio de un chupito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein y Seulgi han abandonado a Yongsun, y Hyejin a Moonbyul... ¿Qué le pasará a Yongsun cuando se quede a solas con esa chica que tan nerviosa la pone?

Suspiró, aunque fuera en vano. La habían abandonado. Qué irónico. Quizás el karma existía de verdad. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se volvía al campus? El camino no era tan largo, y estaba bien iluminado. Mejor que quedarse sola…

—Hay que ver, una viene a una fiesta con sus amigas y te dejan más tirada que a un perro. Qué traidoras —declaró Moonbyul con solemnidad mientras apartaba un poco las botellas, y luego se rió. No sabía si se estaba riendo de la mala suerte de Yongsun o de ella misma.

Normalmente habría contestado que sí, que menuda faena, y quizás hasta habría hecho una amiga nueva. No le solía costar entablar conversación con desconocidos, demasiados acontecimientos extraños le habían pasado ya, y menos con un chupito ya en el cuerpo… Pero esos ojos profundos la desconcentraban. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no le salió nada. Sus propios ojos, nerviosos, se pasearon por las botellas de alcohol. Moonbyul enarcó una ceja y agarró una, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. 

—¿Qué quieres? La primera bebida era gratis —dicho aquello, se inclinó un poco hacia Yongsun y puso las manos sobre las rodillas. Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa un instante—, la segunda, ya veremos.

Los ojos de Moonbyul se habían suavizado un poco, y eso le dio algo de ánimos. ¿Qué la preocupaba? ¡Ni siquiera conocía a aquella chica! ¿La iba a obligar a que le hiciera el ensayo de Literatura? ¡Claro que no!

—¿Qué tal se te dan las Margaritas?

—Unas flores de lo más bonitas —contestó Moonbyul, y luego su sonrisa se volvió un poco ladina—, aunque no pueden competir contra ti, claro. 

La sorpresa la llevó a poner los ojos en blanco. ¡Menuda cursi! Como Hyejin había hecho antes, dio un salto para bajarse de la encimera, pero, a diferencia de ella, el suyo fue casi elegante, como ver a un gato saltar de tejado en tejado. Con un gesto con la mano la invitó a ponerse cómoda, a lo que Yongsun se ayudó de los tacones altos que llevaba para suplir su sitio en la encimera mientras Moonbyul comenzaba a recoger lo necesario. Abría y cerraba armarios y cajones como si estuviera en su casa, con lo que supuso que Jimin y ella debían de ser muy buenos amigos, hasta que encontró una coctelera nueva y reluciente. Verla medir y mezclar tenía que ser un espectáculo en sí mismo, y no podía dejar de mirar. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta...

Moonbyul no dijo nada mientras vertía el contenido en un vaso muy elegante que seguro que no debería haber podido usar, con el borde lleno de sal y se lo tendía. La expresión de su cara parecían apuntar a que la estaba retando, y Yongsun, que no tenía un espíritu competitivo especialmente fuerte, lo sintió resurgir con más fuerza que nunca. Sin mediar palabra, cogió el vaso sin pensarlo y le dio un buen trago, acabando con la mitad en un instante.

—Eh, tranquila —Su mano, delicada y pálida, voló hacia el brazo de Yongsun y le hizo alejar la bebida de sus labios. La tenía fría del hielo que había usado, y era agradable. Hacía demasiado calor allí—. Sé que no haces milagros, así que vamos a relajarnos un poco —le advirtió con menos severidad, rompiendo el contacto físico mientras le clavaba los ojos en los suyos.

La sonrisa que le dedicó, sutil y casi íntima, le inspiró confianza. Qué tontería, si la acababa de conocer… El alcohol se llevaba de un plumazo sus inhibiciones, además de la extraña reacción de Seulgi, así que se aclaró finalmente la garganta y volvió a abrir la boca, esta vez con más éxito.

—Muchas gracias por, eh… —¿Por qué quería darle las gracias? Había insinuado que la primera bebida, el chupito, era gratis, pero que la segunda, “ya veremos”. “¿Gracias por emborracharme?”.

—¿Por hacerte compañía? —la ayudó Moonbyul, y volvió a subirse a la encimera. La tela de sus vaqueros casi le estaba rozando la pierna a Yongsun y no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ello—. No pasa nada, nuestras amigas han decidido que las fiestas son para hacer locuras con alguien que te interese. 

Acto seguido, Moonbyul se le acercó aún más y ladeó un poco la cabeza. El pelo, rubio ceniza, le cayó a un lado del hombro, y con aquella expresión de niña buena, hasta parecía un ángel. Yongsun volvió a sentir la garganta seca, y bebió un traguito más para no decir ninguna tontería.

—¿No crees que nosotras deberíamos...?

Antes de que terminara la frase, un par de chicas que parecían haber estado apoyadas contra el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, o abrazadas o haciendo quién sabe qué, cayeron al suelo con las extremidades entrelazadas. A Yongsun le dio el corazón un vuelco del susto y dio un pequeño saltito, alejándose de Moonbyul. Sí que habían estado cerca…

—¡Hooola, Byulie! —corearon las chicas, con sonrisas pletóricas en la cara y mucha emoción, una vez se hubieron levantado. Miraban a Moonbyul como si fuera el sol después de una larga noche, aunque no se habían soltado las manos en ningún momento. La chica de la izquierda, con el pelo rubio fresa muy claro, hizo un mohín—. Te echamos de menos, ¡ya no nos contestas a los mensajes!

Moonbyul, que parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de demandas, esbozó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras en su dirección, y las chicas se derritieron. Al menos nadie era inmune a sus encantos, eso la tranquilizaba.

—Sabéis que estoy ocupada —las riñó con diversión, negando con la cabeza. 

¿Se lo pareció a Yongsun, o la estaba señalando de tapadillo? Descruzó las piernas y las volvió a cruzar, y se terminó la bebida. Le había sabido a poco, al final, aunque sentía la cabeza muy ligera. La situación había acabado por parecerle muy divertida, y soltó una risita. El alcohol le llegaba enseguida.

—¡Uy, sí, perdona! ¡Hasta luego! —dijo la otra chica, con el pelo negro y flequillo recto, mandándole un beso al despedirse. 

Yongsun miró a Moonbyul, que le devolvió la mirada casi analítica, quizás un poco preocupada.


	5. (Casi) una historia de amor

Cuando salieron, a Yongsun se le escapó otra risa estupefacta. A Moonbyul también le pasaban cosas muy raras, pero en ese momento, lo que acababa de pasar no parecía importante.

—Lo que quería decir antes era “Gracias por la bebida”, ¿sabes? —le aclaró, e intentó saltar de la encimera al suelo. Se tuvo que sujetar a la pierna de Moonbyul para no caerse. Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió—, pero también te agradezco la compañía. Ha sido, hmm… ¿Interesante?

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta del jardín. Si ya iba bastante mareada, no se podía ni imaginar lo que pasaría si intentaba pasar por el salón. Supuso que Wheein y Seulgi podrían apañárselas sin ella, pero solo llegó a rozar el cristal corredizo, porque una mano pálida y fría la cogió del hombro.

Moonbyul, claro.

—Dejarte volver así al campus sería imprudente de mi parte, ¿no te parece? —No había movido su mano del hombro desnudo de Yongsun, y la intensidad de su mirada se relajó un poco cuando añadió—. Las amigas de mis amigas son mis amigas.

“Pero si estamos a quince minutos andando”, pensó Yongsun. No obstante, lo que dijo, sin ninguna maldad y con la voz llena de curiosidad, fue:

—Seulgi no parecía muy amiga tuya que digamos.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente, porque el gesto de Moonbyul se volvió contrariado y un poco triste. 

—Esa es otra historia… —Dejó caer su mano del hombro de Yongsun, y ella maldijo la hora en la que tuvo que haber abierto la bocaza. ¡Menuda idiota estaba hecha! Moonbyul se aclaró la garganta y se esforzó por que su expresión volviera a su habitual sonrisa burlona—. Pero Wheein es muy amiga de Hyejin, como has podido ver.

Moonbyul deslizó el cristal a un lado y salió a la noche, más fresca que la casa. Yongsun lo agradeció. A ver si un poco de brisa le refrescaba las ideas... La chica le tendió la mano e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la tomara y la siguiera. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a una invitación así? 

Así que tomó su mano y bajó el escaloncito, y ninguna de las dos se soltó. Yongsun agradeció el cambio de rumbo de la conversación.

—Sí, ¿de qué va todo eso?

Pronto salieron del jardín, y Moonbyul la puso al día. Era un claro ejemplo de dos amigas que habían encajado desde el principio, pero a las que les daba pavor dar el siguiente paso. Se habían conocido en una protesta contra el cambio climático que había tomado lugar en la plaza de la universidad.

—A Hyejin no le importaban mucho esos temas, pero fue verla y...

Estando Moonbyul y ella tiradas en el césped, disfrutando de un bonito día de finales de verano, vio a Wheein gritando consignas con la voz más fiera que podía proferir y, al siguiente momento, dando panfletos con la expresión más dulce que había visto jamás. 

A Yongsun no le extrañaba en absoluto que Wheein estuviera metida en aquellos berenjenales, y la admiraba por ello. Siempre arrastraba a Seulgi y a ella misma a sus protestas y, aunque no estuvieran tan comprometidas como ella, siempre gritaban hasta que se les acabara la voz que el mundo se moría. Bueno, era un hecho. Así que podía imaginar perfectamente lo que habría visto Hyejin: el pelo recogido en un moño, el flequillo lleno de pinzas de La Tierra y fuego y hecatombes que habría hecho ella misma, esgrimiendo pancartas con caligrafía enfadada y dibujos preciosos… Podía entender el atractivo.

—Dijo que era la chica más preciosa que había visto, así, como con estrellas en los ojos —le explicó Moonbyul, sonriéndole al cielo nocturno mientras paseaban hasta el campus—, y yo le dije que se acercara…

Eso había hecho Hyejin, y Wheein había aprovechado su vulnerabilidad para darle la lata sobre cómo el bonito césped sobre el que estaba sentada desaparecería si no hacía algo para cuidarlo. Hyejin se había unido inmediatamente a la propuesta, conmovida por su pasión, y, desde entonces, Wheein y ella se habían hecho inseparables. Al principio Moonbyul y Seulgi las acompañaban, recordó la chica con una emoción en la voz que no supo distinguir, pero luego se atrevieron a quedar a solas. 

—Entonces, ¿están juntas? —la interrumpió Yongsun, que no cabía en sí de impaciencia. 

Ya habían franqueado la entrada del campus, y Moonbyul hizo un ademán de que pensaba acompañarla hasta su cuarto. ¡Dios mío, narraba demasiado despacio! O el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido... Pero la interpelada negó con la cabeza. Al parecer, Hyejin no había contado con hacerse tan buena amiga de Wheein, y no podía soportar dañar en lo más mínimo la relación que tenían. Conociendo a su amiga como la conocía, sabía que no le importaba dar el paso con desconocidos, pero con gente cercana le costaba muchísimo más… Ambas tenían el mismo problema.

—Qué tontería —resopló, ganándose la atención de Moonbyul, que acababa de pulsar el botón del ascensor, y la posó en ella—, es evidente que se gustan, ¿por qué no se besan y acaban ya con ese sufrimiento inútil?

Moonbyul puso una expresión divertida en la cara, como si esa fuera una gran pregunta, y se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo… —respondió con retintín, y miró hacia abajo—. A mí lo de contenerme no me va.

Ambas entraron en el ascensor, y Yongsun se volvió de repente consciente de que seguían cogidas de las manos. ¿Sería más raro soltarla ahora o seguir agarrada a ella? Estaba mandándole indirectas, ¿verdad? El aire fresco le había devuelto un poco de pudor, así que deslizó su mano y se alejó un poco de la chica.


	6. Favores

Los cuatro pisos que tuvieron que subir se le hicieron eternos. Echaba de menos la brisa de la calle, porque el aire del ascensor estaba cargado de tensión. No estaba tan borracha como para no saber qué quería esa chica. Si antes de pisar siquiera una clase de la universidad se liaba con una chica, por atractiva que fuera, probablemente se arrepintiera… Además, indirectas aparte, le parecía simpática. La había acompañado a su cuarto y había dejado de lado la fiesta por ella, eso era de agradecer, ¿no? Le gustaría al menos saber sus motivos, así sería más fácil decidir.

—¿No vivías en la cuarta planta? —preguntó Moonbyul, pulsando el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas. Parecía estar aguantándose la risa. 

Se había sumido en sus pensamientos, como siempre.

—¡Sí, sí, vivo aquí! 

Saltó fuera del ascensor con rapidez, y se estabilizó disimuladamente con la pared. Quién le mandaría a ella beber y quedarse sin batería en el móvil y decidir ir a una fiesta su primer día. 

Solo unos cuantos pasos más hacia la izquierda y podría darse una ducha y espabilarse para dormir. 

Solo unos cuantos pasos más y estaría libre de la tentación que la seguía bien de cerca con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que se paró delante de su habitación y empezó a buscar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Después de mucho tantear en el bolso, la encontró y la sacó. Solo entonces miró a su acompañante.

—Gracias por todo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces le había agradecido ya esa noche?

Moonbyul negó con la cabeza, como diciendo “no es nada”, pero dio un paso hacia ella y posó la mano en su cintura. Apenas la estaba rozando, pero con ese pequeño gesto había vuelto a elevar los muros de tensión que ya se habían disipado un poco. No podía retroceder, tenía la puerta a la espalda.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la fiesta? —le preguntó con la voz aún más grave e hipnótica, y se inclinó hacia ella, acortando un poco más la distancia. 

No hizo alusión a ello, pero Yongsun sabía de sobra a lo que se refería. “La segunda, ya veremos”... Pues no, no quería que le hiciera ningún trabajo de Literatura al fin y al cabo. Lo cierto es que no había ocultado sus intenciones en ningún momento, pero no pensaba que fuera a ir tan a saco. No estaba preparada para ese tipo de emociones tan fuertes tan pronto…

Por eso, no supo de dónde había conseguido el valor cuando se acercó aún un poco más y le contestó, con un tono similar:

—Digamos que te debo un favor.

Y hasta ahí llegó su valentía: pasó la tarjeta por el lector y se encerró en su cuarto.

Al otro lado de la puerta, su habitación a oscuras, solo iluminada por las luces de las farolas que se colaban por la ventana abierta, estaba igual que como la había dejado aquella tarde: a la izquierda, la cama; a la derecha, el armario y la puerta al baño; enfrente, el escritorio. La única diferencia era el corazón de Yongsun, que latía tan rápido que se le iba a salir. Su primer impulso fue llevarse las manos al pecho para mantenerlo en su sitio.

El segundo fue aguzar muy bien el oído. La puerta no tenía mirilla, así que no contaba con el elemento visual, pero sí con el sonoro. No obstante, no escuchaba nada de nada, excepto unos pasos que se alejaban y, quizás, la puerta del ascensor cerrándose. Por lo visto, a Moonbyul no se le habían vuelto las piernas gelatina. Bien por ella, porque Yongsun seguía llena de adrenalina.

Estuvo allí, apoyada contra la puerta, un rato más largo del que le gustaría, con la mente hecha un remolino, pensando en qué habría pasado, arrepintiéndose, diciéndose que había hecho lo correcto... El vistazo que le echó al despertador, que había puesto en la estantería de encima de la cama para obligarse a levantarse a apagarlo, la sacó de su ensoñación. ¡Pero si ya eran las tres!

—Déjate de tonterías y a la ducha —se riñó, intentando convencerse. 

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y puso un pie delante del otro, manteniendo sus pensamientos en el presente. “Basta ya de imaginaciones extrañas y confusas”, se prometió mientras cogía el pijama y se iba directa a la ducha.

No obstante, aquella noche le costó dormir. La ducha caliente la había relajado en su momento, pero no podía dejar de pensar… 

Cuando por fin concilió el sueño, se sentía observada por unos ojos negros insondables, y sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca que no podía describir, como si tuviera ganas de hacer algo pero no supiera exactamente qué era. En su sueño abría y cerraba muchas puertas. Buscaba respuestas, pero ¿cuál era su pregunta? Se le había olvidado, y los ojos se volvían un poco más tiernos y divertidos, pero no la dejaban salir de su campo de visión, así que Yongsun seguía teniendo esa sensación de estar en la cuerda floja. De repente, los ojos se vieron sustituidos por unos mechones largos y muy claros y brillantes, tanto que le hacían daño a la vista...

Se despertó de golpe, abrió los ojos y enseguida los tuvo que volver a cerrar, cegada. Se había dejado la persiana descorrida, y el sol le daba en la cara de lleno. Bendita su suerte. 

Aún tumbada en la cama supo que, si se quedaba sola y sin hacer nada, volvería a pensar en lo que había pasado anoche. Al menos sí que se había acordado de cargar el móvil, y lo desconectó para ver la hora. No tenía ningún mensaje de Wheein, pero sí varios de Seulgi, algo preocupada, hasta que el último decía: “Ya me he enterado de dónde estás. Espero que seas más lista que yo”. 

¡Qué críptico! Ayer, Wheein y Seulgi le habían dicho que, en caso de duda, siempre acudiera a la habitación de la primera, ya que la de Seulgi estaba demasiado desordenada, así que decidió vestirse e ir para allá. No sabía si responder a los mensajes de Seulgi, pero pensó que ya se lo diría en persona. Solo escribió uno por el grupo que tenían las tres, avisando de que en un rato estaría en la puerta, y lo bloqueó.


	7. ¡Pilladas!

No sabía si siempre era así, pero aquel sábado a las 10 de la mañana era bastante silencioso. 

La fiesta de Jimin había sido muy grande, así que supuso que muchos alumnos de la universidad seguirían durmiendo y rezando no tener mucha resaca. Yongsun sentía un pequeño pinchazo detrás de los ojos. El año pasado apenas había salido, y había perdido la práctica, pero el entorno tranquilo y callado la ayudaba bastante.

La habitación de Wheein estaba en la tercera planta, así que decidió bajar por las escaleras y espabilarse un poco. Además, así se libraría de pensamientos raros relacionados con la última vez que había ido en ascensor y la compañía que había tenido... 

No le gustaba dormir hasta muy tarde para aprovechar la mañana, pero ir a cotillear con sus amigas era un poco más importante que buscar el gimnasio de la universidad. ¡Bastante más importante! La historia que Moonbyul le había contado había sido tierna y frustrante, pero parecía incompleta. Ella, al fin y al cabo, solo conocía la parte de Hyejin. Ahora, Yongsun podría tenerlas las dos, aunque se hacía una idea de por dónde irían los tiros.

Cuando estuvo segura de cuál era la puerta del cuarto de Wheein, se dio cuenta de que dentro se escuchaba más movimiento que en el resto de las habitaciones. Dos pares de pasos que se apresuraban, se paraban y volvían a corretear. Una risita tierna, unos murmullos y silencio… 

Se tuvo que apartar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. No debería haberle sorprendido que fuera Hyejin la que estuviera saliendo de la habitación, pero sentía la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, y unas ganas incontrolables de reírse. La miró con extrañeza un momento, luego le pasó por el rostro una chispa de vergüenza y, finalmente, esbozó su habitual sonrisa segura de sí misma, y le hizo un gesto con la mano, como si se quitara el sombrero para saludarla.

—Buenos días, señorita.

Echó un último vistazo dentro de la habitación, y Yongsun pudo ver un atisbo de dulzura en su mirada antes de que se girara y se alejara rápidamente con los tacones en una mano y el vestido rojo que había llevado en la fiesta en la otra. 

Yongsun se giró a su vez para ver la situación en el cuarto de Wheein. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, pero las cortinas estaban corridas, algo quizás un poco contraproducente, así que la habitación estaba ligeramente a oscuras. La cama estaba muy deshecha, como si hubieran estado peleándose por las mantas durante toda la noche. No lo descartaba; Wheein era una acaparadora de sábanas. Una acaparadora con el pelo castaño muy revuelto, restos de máscara de pestañas y pintalabios y cara de sueño. 

Se miraron la una a la otra durante un largo minuto, en silencio, hasta que Yongsun esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Menuda fresca estás hecha.

—¡Que no! —reaccionó Wheein, como si hubiera saltado de un resorte, y comenzó a ordenar.

Puso los tacones en su sitio, los pantalones y la americana llenos de arrugas los apiló en un montón para echarlos a lavar, y arregló su cama con mucho esmero, poniendo las sábanas bien tirantes. Yongsun la observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta entreabierta, poniendo los ojos en blanco. La iba a dejar acabar. Cuando se ponía así, estaba imposible, solo se podía sacar ella misma de aquel torbellino de orden. 

Wheein estaba colocando los apuntes sobre la mesa del escritorio y poniendo los subrayadores rectos cuando se miró al espejo. lo que quiera que viera hizo que se parara y suspirara. Luego, miró a Yongsun de reojo y, sonrojada hasta las orejas, susurró:

—No es lo que parece.

Su amiga parecía un poco cortada, pero, conforme iba viendo que Yongsun no estaba reaccionando mal, ni mucho menos la estaba juzgando, se iba relajando, y la sonrisa iba volviendo a su rostro. Wheein no era de las de tener vergüenza durante mucho tiempo por cosas así, aunque también era verdad que nunca la había visto tan colada por nadie. Era adorable.

—Si tienes que decir que no es lo que parece, entonces seguramente sea justamente lo que parece —le respondió Yongsun, guiñándole un ojo. 

A Wheein le volvió a salir humo por las orejas. Frunció el ceño y empezó a hacer aspavientos de nuevo.

—¡Que nooo! Estábamos un poco borrachas las dos y le dije que se podía quedar a dormir si quería porque me preocupaba que se hiciera daño al volver a su cuarto, ¡y ya está! —respondió, descorriendo las cortinas con un movimiento seco. El sol le dio en la cara, y entornó los ojos.

—Iba con una de tus camisetas para dormir —siguió Yongsun, que a estas alturas simplemente disfrutaba de estar picando a Wheein.

—Claro, no la iba a dejar durmiendo en ese vestido tan incómodo, ¿no? —Se agachó para mirarse mejor en el espejo que tenía sobre el escritorio, y gimió—. Qué mal me quité ayer el maquillaje… Menudo desastre de cara. ¿Estoy tan fatal como creo?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó automáticamente. El rostro de Wheein estaba lleno de arrugas de la cama, se acabaría de levantar cuando Yongsun había llegado, pero, más que eso...—. Pareces feliz.

Los ojos de Wheein, normalmente pozos de miel radiantes y alegres, brillaban ahora de manera casi febril, excitada, con un sentimiento que solo podría definirse como curiosidad. Como si acabara de descubrir todo un mundo nuevo, y le hubiera encantado lo que veía en él. Su aura de felicidad era contagiosa, y todo parecía brillar con más fuerza a su alrededor. Wheein rió, aunque una sombra tapó momentáneamente el brillo de sus ojos.

—Es un poco complicado —Empezó a enrollar un mechón de pelo alborotado entre sus dedos, e intentó deshacerse un nudo mirando por la ventana, su cara adornada con una sonrisa tierna—, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Tranquila —la cortó Yongsun, alzando las manos—, Moonbyul me lo contó ayer, más o menos, y la verdad es que...

—¡¡Pero vamos a ver!! 

Seulgi entró en la habitación como una exhalación. Yongsun no había cerrado bien la puerta, por lo que se ve, pero su amiga sí que dio un portazo y se acercó a ella con el rostro entre preocupado y enfadadísimo y los puños cerrados. Seulgi tenía tan mal genio que temía que le fuera a dar un puñetazo, pero al verla tan confusa, su ira pareció disminuir muy ligeramente.


	8. Historias de miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi se convierte en el demonio de Tasmania y Wheein pasa.

Después de haber experimentado la tranquilidad de la residencia hacía solo un rato, y la calma con la que le acababa de hablar Wheein, ver a Seulgi hecha una furia era muy chocante. Solía tener un temperamento bastante explosivo, pero no creía haberla visto nunca tan cabreada. Le echó una mirada a Wheein, que tenía los ojos entornados y confusos, pero seguro que no tanto como se sentía Yongsun. 

¿Había hecho algo ayer? Repasó la noche rápidamente, pero solo podía recordar buenos momentos, ya fuera con ellas, bailando y chillando y divirtiéndose, y con Moonbyul, haciendo lo que quiera que hubieran hecho anoche. Realmente no tenía ni idea del motivo de su enfado, pero mucho menos del de su preocupación. Recordó vagamente los mensajes que le había mandado mientras Seulgi le ponía la mano en el hombro y la examinaba de arriba abajo de forma concienzuda. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

—¿Estás bien? Como esa tía te haya hecho algo, la voy a…

Wheein pareció encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Seulgi, aunque hizo algo bastante inesperado. Las dos estaban muy unidas, quizás más que con Yongsun, porque habían tenido todo un año solas mientras que ella estudiaba, así que la pilló muy de sorpresa que Wheein pusiera los ojos en blanco y bostezara. ¿Se estaban peleando?

—Yo paso. 

Se fue a tirarse de cualquier manera encima de la cama recién hecha, cogió el móvil y empezó a mover los dedos con agilidad, a todas luces mandando mensajes. Se había desentendido completamente de la conversación. Lo que quiera que estuviera diciendo Seulgi, a ella le importaba un pepino. Su cara era un poema: aburrimiento, resignación… En la de Seulgi solo se leía la indignación, y desvió rápidamente su atención de Yongsun a ella. La apuntó con el dedo, acusándola con la mirada.

—Te dije que no la dejaras sola —farfulló. Las palabras le salían un poco mezcladas por la rabia contenida. Dio un paso más hacia la cama—. ¿No te acordaste o qué?

Ante el acercamiento de Seulgi, Wheein volvió a alzar la cabeza durante solo un momento y, con la misma expresión hastiada, contestó:

—No me dio la gana acordarme. —Seulgi abrió mucho los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó hacia delante, como si estuviera incrédula. Wheein aprovechó su sorpresa para volver a mirar el móvil, echándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo—. Te fuiste con Jimin, ¿te acuerdas tú de eso?

—¡Eso es completamente diferente y lo sabes! 

El veneno en la voz de Seulgi era más que evidente, y en cualquier momento se iba a poner a sisear. Parecía tener ganas de estrangular a Wheein, pero a ella no podía darle más igual. Cuando hubo terminado de responder a sus mensajes en el móvil, abrió otra aplicación. No se le pasaba por la cabeza hacerle mucho caso al basilisco de Seulgi, lo cual la frustraba aún más. Estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

—Acordamos que una de nosotras la vigilaría…

—Eso lo acordaste tú sola, ya sabes que esto es una tontería…

—Bueno, ¡ya está bien! —exclamó finalmente Yongsun, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo—. No necesito que nadie me vigile, ¿qué tengo, cinco años? 

Si iban a ser así de crípticas e idiotas, solo le quedaba intervenir. Fue alzando cada vez más y más la voz, cosa que no solía hacer nunca. Tanto Wheein como Seulgi habían clavado sus ojos en ella, aunque las expresiones de ambas seguían siendo tan diferentes como la noche y el día: la primera había esbozado una leve sonrisa burlona, mientras que la segunda, apoyada contra el armario, parecía haber vuelto a la preocupación.

La habitación tenía la misma disposición que la de Yongsun, por lo que Wheein y Seulgi se hallaban enfrentadas la una con la otra. Cansada de estar allí parada como un pasmarote, dio los cuatro pasos necesarios para sentarse en la mesa del escritorio y apoyó los pies en la silla. Wheein frunció el ceño, pero, dada la situación, no la riñó.

—Si no me decís ahora mismo qué está pasando… —Dejó la amenaza sin terminar, e interrumpió a Seulgi cuando empezó a abrir la boca—. Y me lo explicáis claro. Basta ya de enigmas y tonterías.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Las tres se miraron entre ellas, y pasó el tiempo. Finalmente, Wheein dejó el móvil y se enderezó un poco en la cama. Suspiró, como si creyera que toda aquella escenita era innecesaria, y contestó a la pregunta.

—Seulgi tiene la extraña concepción de que Moonbyul es una depredadora sexual, solo porque el año pasado se acostaron un par de veces —apostilló Wheein con toda tranquilidad—. No, Moonbyul no le dijo en ningún momento que estuvieran saliendo ni nada por el estilo, pero como Seulgi pensó que sí, ahora le encanta torturarnos a todas con sus lloriqueos.

Las palabras de su amiga eran duras, como si estuviera más que harta de tener siempre la misma conversación. La interpelada le lanzó una mirada feroz, y si las miradas matasen… Todo tenía un poco más de sentido, las piezas se estaban ordenando en su cabeza, pero seguía sin entender ese rencor tan profundo. No obstante, como en todas las historias, Seulgi tenía su versión. Pareció comprender que no iba a convencer a Yongsun con un discurso muy agresivo, así que procuró ser pragmática y responderle directamente a ella, ignorando a Wheein por completo.

—No pienso eso —refutó, y su boca se frunció en una mueca—. Pero sé que Moonbyul puede ser muy… Persuasiva —La palabra parecía arderle en los labios, como si quisiera decir algo muy diferente pero no se atreviera por temor a represalias—. Podría confundirte, y no quiero que te haga daño. Sé que no eres tonta, es más bien culpa suya, es irresistible —La última parte de la frase, que por su contenido debería haber sido un cumplido, sonaba como un insulto—. Ni sueñes con tener algo más que un par de semanas con ella. Nos hace sentir especiales a todas durante un tiempo, pero ya está. No aspires a más. 

Ahora lo entendía. Todo le cuadraba. Seulgi siempre había sido más bien ingenua, de esta gente que cree lo que quiere creer y, cuando se le intenta sacar del error, es imposible. Una cabezota en toda regla. Wheein, por otra parte, era más de dejarse ir, de fluir con la vida y no luchar contra ella, y enfrentarse a las situaciones una por una. Comprendía sus posturas diametralmente opuestas.

Pensó de nuevo en la noche anterior. Si bien Wheein tenía razón en cuanto a que Moonbyul no había insinuado en ningún momento ninguna intención romántica, y Seulgi se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, podía llegar a comprenderla. Moonbyul no le había dicho nada particularmente dulce ni mucho menos, excepto acompañarla a su dormitorio, y había ido bastante a piñón gracias a ese gesto, pero la había hecho sentir un poco… Sí, especial sería la palabra. Estaba bien saber que era así con todas las chicas, pero la decepción le dolió un poco más de lo que quería admitir.

Aún así, apartó esos sentimientos sacudiendo la cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando los abrió, decidió olvidarse del tema. Bueno, pues si Moonbyul se interesaba por todas, mejor para ella. Que se pusiese morada. A ella le daba exactamente igual. Ni siquiera la conocía.

Dejó de torturar la silla de Wheein, que suspiró de alivio, y se puso en pie en el suelo, con una sonrisa conciliadora dedicada a ambas.

—Venga, va, no os peleéis por eso. Tranquila, Wheein, que las picaflores existen en todos lados y no voy a juzgar a Moonbyul por eso; y tranquila, Seulgi, tendré cuidado —les aseguró a ambas con la voz infantil de una niña dirigiéndose a sus mamás. Por primera vez en un buen rato, Seulgi esbozó una sonrisita, y Yongsun se la devolvió—. Vamos a desayunar, anda, que tengo hambre.

Zanjar el asunto era lo mejor que se le ocurrió de cara a sus amigas. De cara a sus sentimientos… Cortar por lo sano lo que le había hecho sentir Moonbyul era lo único que podía hacer, y eso haría.


	9. Alta costura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun se viste para impresionar, y la impresión se la acaba llevando ella.

Volver a las clases después del largo verano y de los cinco días extra que había tenido de vacaciones se le hizo un poco cuesta arriba, pero tras un mes y medio, Yongsun ya podía decir que estaba totalmente adaptada a la vida universitaria, otro año más. 

Las clases allí eran más interesantes y sus compañeros de clase la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos en su mayor parte, aunque los profesores en su gran mayoría eran mucho más estrictos y exigentes y competían entre ellos por el primer puesto de trabajo más largo en la menor cantidad de tiempo. 

Por ahora iba ganando el profesor de inglés, que el miércoles les había pedido que realizaran un informe comparativo entre las instituciones turísticas del país de 15 páginas para la semana siguiente. 

Pese a ser sábado, los informes y ensayos se acumulaban y le pesaban como una losa, así que había decidido ponerse al día. Se había levantado muy temprano, se había pasado por el gimnasio de la universidad y, una vez energizada y con la información previamente seleccionada, había ido tachando una tarea tras otra de su lista. 

Solo había parado para bajar rápidamente a la cafetería justo antes de la hora de cierre, recoger el plato del día y sorberlo a la velocidad de la luz. Era sopa, así que se quemó la lengua, pero no le importó de lo centrada que estaba. 

Cuando terminó con todo ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y no había mirado el móvil desde que se había puesto a trabajar. Las costumbres del año pasado eran difíciles de eliminar.

Tuvo suerte, porque Wheein estaba ocupadísima con un proyecto de escultura que la traía de cabeza, y Seulgi le estaba haciendo de modelo, así que no le habían llegado muchos mensajes preguntándole en qué agujero se había escondido. Le echó un ojo a las fotos que Seulgi le había mandado desde el pedestal en el que la había apoyado Wheein, y escuchó las notas de voz absurdas que habían grabado.

Como no le apetecía pasarse todo el sábado en su habitación sin hacer nada, la decisión de ir a hacerles compañía fue prácticamente instantánea. Además, el pabellón de Bellas Artes estaba en la otra parte del campus, así le daría un poco el aire y podría estirar las piernas. 

Metió la tarjeta de la habitación entre el móvil y la carcasa, se lo metió al bolsillo de los pantalones abultados que llevaba puestos y se miró al espejo de reojo antes de salir. Había tenido mejores días en cuanto a ropa, pero no se iba a una pasarela de moda sino al edificio con más riesgo de ensuciarla del campus. 

Aunque estaba en la cuarta planta, decidió bajar por las escaleras y no por el ascensor. Había pasado demasiado tiempo inmóvil y tenía ganas de correr una maratón. Quizás debería intensificar su rutina de ejercicios a la mañana siguiente. Tenía demasiada energía como para pasarla dentro de la residencia y, en las tres semanas que llevaba en Seúl, no había salido de la universidad más de un par de veces para ir a alguna cafetería bonita o al supermercado para comprarse algún dulce. 

Lo bueno del campus era que tenía de todo, pero también era malo: se había vuelto demasiado cómoda. Se había excusado en que tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer, igual que Wheein y Seulgi, y era verdad, pero ya estaban a casi a finales de octubre, ¿dónde estaba su paseo de ensueño en medio de la naturaleza?

Refunfuñando porque, una vez más, la universidad se interponía en el camino de su felicidad, y a la vez disfrutando del sol y el aire y el paseo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba llamando hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Dio un salto y se giró enseguida, agarrando la pálida y familiar muñeca con fuerza.

Deslizó la mirada hacia arriba. Moonbyul tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, pero sonreía.

—Estás fuerte, ¿eh? —La camiseta de Yongsun le dejaba gran parte del torso al descubierto, porque el día era soleado y quería aprovechar cada rayo—. Menudos abdominales.

Moonbyul le guiñó el ojo y Yongsun la soltó inmediatamente, como si tuviera algo ardiendo entre las manos. 

“Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera”, se reprendió a sí misma. Su voz interior sonaba bastante como la de Seulgi. 

No se había cruzado con Moonbyul por el campus en aquellas semanas. Al principio le había resultado raro, así que le había preguntado a Wheein, meramente por curiosidad, y ella le había contestado con una sonrisita burlona que la facultad de Fotografía estaba muy cerca del pabellón de Bellas Artes y, por tanto, no se la iba a encontrar mucho. 

Yongsun no se había sentido decepcionada en lo más mínimo, para nada. Tampoco había pensado en el tema, qué va. Cada vez que esos ojos negros se colaban en sus pensamientos, su conciencia los echaba a patadas, aunque a veces seguían persiguiéndola en sueños. 

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, quizás un poco brusca de más, y se corrigió enseguida al ver a Moonbyul tan contrariada. Ella no le había hecho nada, realmente. No debería dejar que los perjuicios de Seulgi la afectaran—. Perdona, estaba pensando en mis cosas, pero, ¿qué necesitas de mí?

—Tu cuerpo —contestó Moonbyul como si no fuera gran cosa, y a Yongsun le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se le debió notar en la cara, porque Moonbyul apretaba los labios como si intentara no partirse de risa—. Y probablemente también tu cara. Necesito una modelo y tú me debes un favor, ¿recuerdas?

Perfectamente. Aunque intentara de todas las formas no pensar en ello, seguía preguntándose cómo se cobraría Moonbyul su favor, y cuándo lo haría. 

Estaba dispuesta a decirle que no a cualquier cosa que le dijera, que era tonta pero no tanto, pero una sesión de fotos era una alternativa mucho más tranquila a lo que se había imaginado ella. Parte de ella quería negarse, la parte que sonaba como Seulgi. 

Yongsun y su amiga no eran tan diferentes: se encariñaban fácil. Ya había quedado en alguna ocasión con Hyejin, porque Wheein y ella solían tener planes juntas, y ya la consideraba una amiga. Un poco atrevida de más, cierto, pero era más calmada y amable de lo que había sabido ver antes. Un par de veces se había venido Moonbyul, que no dejaba de tirarle fichas que Yongsun esquivaba de izquierda a derecha, fingiendo prestarle mucha menos atención de la que realmente le prestaba. 

Si dejaba que Moonbyul se le acercara y, cuando se cansara de esperar por algo que no iba a pasar, se alejara, seguramente sería un golpe muy duro. Prefería mantener las distancias.

—Me gustaría hacer la sesión en algún parque de la ciudad —prosiguió Moonbyul al ver que Yongsun no reaccionaba—, y seguro que alguien puede dejarme un par de bicicletas.   
Podríamos dar un paseo. Wheein me ha dicho que todavía no has salido mucho.

¡Su paseo de ensueño por la naturaleza! Se lo había imaginado rodeada de un poquito más de vegetación, la verdad, pero supuso que sus idilios eran inalcanzables, teniendo en cuenta que Seúl era una ciudad enorme y muy urbanizada. 

—¿Solo quieres eso, entonces? —habló por fin Yongsun. 

¿Por qué sonaba su voz un poco decepcionada? No lo estaba para nada. Era, de hecho, más de lo que esperaba, lo cual la había descolocado bastante. Quizás a esto se refería Seulgi con lo de hacerla sentir especial, pero ella no se iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente.

—Claro —Moonbyul ladeó un poco la cabeza, y entornó los ojos, que brillaron con una chispa de diversión pero la siguieron observando con atención, tal y como los ojos de su sueño. Yongsun no sabía leerla, por mucho que se esforzara, y menos aún cuando sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué más iba a querer?


	10. Los retos del amor

Se había enfrentado a los “¡Estás loca!” y a los “¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?” de Seulgi en cuanto se lo contó, y tuvo que separar otra pelea cuando Wheein le contesto “Porque eres muy pesada”. 

De cualquier manera, la decisión estaba tomada: le había dicho que sí a Moonbyul. No podía haber nada malo en una sesión de fotos al aire libre, en un lugar completamente público, ¿verdad? 

Ay, ya volvía de nuevo a pensar como Seulgi. Por supuesto que no le iba a pasar nada malo. Como Moonbyul había señalado, ¿qué más podía querer de ella? Simplemente se estaba cobrando su favor. Seguramente estaba aburrida y quería una distracción nueva, pero Yongsun tenía claro que ella no iba a ser. Tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer, como aprobar sus asignaturas o vivir tranquilamente y sin dramas.

Quedaron al día siguiente en la puerta sur del campus a las cuatro de la tarde. Tenía la estúpida sensación de que iba a llegar y no habría nadie y todo habría sido una broma pesada, pero, por supuesto, Moonbyul no era tan mala persona y la estaba esperando ya, a pesar de que Yongsun había llegado cinco minutos antes. 

Estaba apoyada contra el muro que rodeaba el campus y hablaba por teléfono con tono distendido, y en la otra mano cargaba con una mochila negra con bultos extraños, que supuso que sería su material de fotografía. 

A su lado había dos bicicletas, una azul y otra roja, esta última con algún otro desconchón. En cuanto a vio Yongsun, esbozó una sonrisa sin segundas intenciones, de aquellas tan escasas para Moonbyul, y ella no pudo hacer más que devolvérsela. 

Ya le volvían a temblar las piernas. “O te calmas o te vas a caer de la bici”. 

Se apoyó también en el muro, al otro lado de las bicicletas, concentrada en calmar su respiración y los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, tranquila, ya verás que todo irá bien —respondió Moonbyul al teléfono, con tono de querer ir acabando la conversación. Le hizo un gesto a Yongsun para que esperara, disculpándose con una mueca—. A ver, ya sé que te llevo diciendo lo mismo un año, pero qué quieres, si las dos sois unas cobardes… —Se alejó un poco el móvil de la oreja, y Yongsun pudo discernir que alguien le gritaba. Parecía Hyejin, pero no podía estar segura—. Que sííí. Venga, hasta luego, que he quedado. No te mueras, ¿vale?

Colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta, y lo bloqueó. Luego se giró hacia ella y se quitó la goma del pelo negra que llevaba en la muñeca y empezó a recogerse el pelo en una coleta. Yongsun tuvo que esforzarse por cerrar la boca mientras la observaba hacerlo: no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Jugueteó con los flecos de su camiseta mientras ella terminaba.

—Perdona. Hyejin se cree que soy su terapeuta —rezongó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tu amiga la está volviendo loca y yo le digo que, en vez de quejarse, que haga algo: o lanzarse o olvidarse de ella. Pero ella dice que está feliz así. ¡¿Entonces por qué se queja tanto?! —la interrogó Moonbyul, como si Yongsun tuviera la respuesta—. Supongo que Wheein estará igual contigo.

—Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo corazón —se atrevió a responderle Yongsun.

Aquello había descolocado a Moonbyul, que alzó una ceja y cogió el manillar de la bicicleta roja, la más cercana a ella. Yongsun hizo lo mismo con la azul, pero ninguna de las dos se movió.  
—Me refiero a que el amor es así… No es fácil, y está lleno de malentendidos y de tira y afloja. Si pudiéramos leernos la mente las unas a las otras, todo sería más fácil, pero como no podemos, tenemos que intentar comunicarnos, y darnos todo el tiempo que necesitemos. 

Ante su pequeño discurso, Moonbyul silbó y asintió con la cabeza, como si la hubiera impresionado. Pero como no dejaba de ser Moonbyul, su tono se volvió burlón enseguida.

—Cuánta pasión, así de repente. ¿Es que estás enamorada?

Sabía que usaba esa voz para ponerla nerviosa, pero cada vez surtía menos efecto. Se estaba acostumbrando a sus tonterías, aunque, de vez en cuando, alguna le seguía sorprendiendo, como sus comentarios de ayer y aquel guiño furtivo. 

Por tanto, negó con la cabeza, con la mirada melancólica y perdida en el final de la larga calle.

—Nunca lo he estado, pero me encantaría. Por eso, cuando veo a Hyejin y Wheein, me dan mucha envidia. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener algo así? —confesó con una risita. Era verdad. Las dos formaban la pareja perfecta: se conocían tan bien que se comunicaban sin palabras, aunque no pudieran decirse lo más importante. Luego, para quitarle hierro al asunto, añadió—. ¡Excepto a ti, claro! 

—Yo también tengo sentimientos, preciosa, y les estás haciendo daño —se quejó, llevándose la mano al corazón, pero enseguida se puso un poco más seria—. Todo eso está muy bien, pero antes Hyejin era más libre, más…

—¿Como tú? —la ayudó Yongsun, sin mala intención, y siguió hablando sin mirar a Moonbyul para no distraerse—. Mucha gente dice que no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos, pero que, si es de la persona adecuada, el amor te cambia.

Miró a Moonbyul después de un rato, que tenía los ojos fijos en ella como si hubiera dicho algo o bien muy gracioso, o bien muy interesante. Casi como si intentara descifrar un enigma. Fue extraño ver cómo la había dejado sin palabras, por una vez en el tiempo que la conocía. Extraño, y muy satisfactorio. Ella también podía dejarla sin aliento, aunque fuera solo para hacerla reflexionar.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás tengas razón —dijo, simplemente, y siguió mirándola con intensidad. 

Otra vez aquellos muros de tensión… No lo iba a permitir, así que Yongsun preguntó:

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Adonde nos lleve el viento —le contestó Moonbyul, aunque estaba claramente pensando sobre ello.

Moonbyul le quitó el seguro a la bici mientras se iba montando y se echó la mochila al hombro, aún pensativa. Yongsun la imitó y, antes de que le pudiera decir nada, empezó a pedalear a toda velocidad. Escuchó los gritos de Moonbyul tras ella y sus frenéticas exhalaciones mientras intentaba no perderla de vista. 

—¿No decías que nos iba a guiar el viento? —gritó a su espalda, y soltó una carcajada. 

Moonbyul le había prometido un paseo, ¿no?


	11. Puerta cerrada al corazón

No le daba miedo perderse, porque con la bicicleta podría volver al campus enseguida. Aquello era lo más parecido a hacer ejercicio al aire libre que había podido hacer en meses. 

En un momento dado, con la calle despejada, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No se había recogido el pelo, así que los mechones negros y ondulados le golpeaban la cara sin piedad, pero ni eso la incomodaba.

Estaba en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, tranquila, disfrutando del sol y de un precioso día de principios de otoño.

Había desacelerado bastante, así que a Moonbyul le dio tiempo a ponerse a su altura, respirando con fuerza. Le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero luego soltó una risa entrecortada que la estremeció entera. Tuvo que recordarse que aquella salida era estrictamente profesional, para devolverle el favor. 

Una vez Yongsun hubo calmado un poco la acelerada marcha que había empezado, ambas iban pedaleando tranquilamente, una al lado de la otra si la anchura de la acera se lo permitía. Yongsun no podía sacudirse esa sensación de libertad y felicidad de encima, y tampoco quería... 

Le maravillaba que la ciudad, lejos de sus fantasías, fuera tan normal. Tal y como en su propio pueblo, la gente sonreía al verlas montadas en la bici, diciéndose cualquier tontería y riéndose. Sobretodo era Moonbyul la que se reía a costa de Yongsun, pero si podía verla tan contenta y con la guardia baja siempre, no le importaba en absoluto.

De hecho, solo la había visto así de contenta y relajada una vez. Wheein y ella habían quedado para ir a la cafetería favorita de Yongsun a ponerse morada a tortitas dulces. Había sido un día muy largo de clases, y le apetecía disfrutar tranquilamente de su amiga. Le habría gustado que Seulgi estuviera allí, pero le había dicho que "el trabajo de literatura no se hace solo, hay que hacerlo". 

Por tanto, cuando Wheein llegó a la cafetería diez minutos tarde con carita de pena, Yongsun empezó a sospechar, y sus sospechas se volvieron fundadas cuando su amiga se deshizo en disculpas porque Hyejin estaba de camino. "¡Es demasiado mona!", le había explicado, "No le puedo decir que no...". 

Yongsun no veía a Hyejin mona, precisamente, pero Wheein estaba loca por ella, y loca a secas también. Le dijo que no pasaba nada, aunque estaba un poco molesta, pero Wheein se ofreció a invitarla y todo, y eso le mejoró un poco el humor.

Cuando vio a Moonbyul a través del cristal de la tienda, se le olvidaron todos los pesares.

Hyejin y ella estaban hablando de cualquier bobada, pero tenía que ser muy graciosa, porque se estaban riendo a carcajadas. Luego, Hyejin hizo otro comentario, y Moonbyul asintió. Estaba, a todas luces, feliz. 

Yongsun se sentía rara, como si estuviera espiando un momento muy íntimo, una parte muy escondida de ella.

Luego, entró a la cafetería y se convirtió en aquella versión encantadora y seductora y eso, habiendo echado un vistazo a su verdadera personalidad, le resultó a Yongsun más triste que atrayente.

Así se sentía en ese momento. Moonbyul estaba silbando y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de una melodía que solo ella escuchaba. No estaba mirando de reojo a Yongsun como siempre hacía, ni había ningún atisbo de burla en su sonrisa. Parecía genuina, y eso era lo que más la asombraba. 

Recordó el comentario de Wheein sobre Hyejin, "¡Es demasiado mona!". Yongsun nunca la había visto así, pero al mirar a Moonbyul, podía comprenderlo. Alguna gente tiene una coraza demasiado gruesa para no dejar ver a los demás lo que verdaderamente eran, y supuso que Moonbyul debía de ser así. Qué cansado tenía que ser...

Entre ellas reinaba un silencio agradable. Moonbyul no parecía muy habladora, y Yongsun seguía admirándola en silencio. Ahora ella seguía a la bici roja, porque se les estaba pasando la tarde y tenían que llegar a algún sitio en concreto antes del atardecer.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Yongsun, señalando hacia delante y entornando los ojos.

Al final de la calle, muy lejos aún, se atisbaba un remolino de hojas anaranjadas y rojizas que estaba llamando a Yongsun como si fuera un imán. Cuanto más se acercaban, más quedaba claro que era...

—Pues un parque —respondió con aquel tonillo que ponía cuando algo le resultaba demasiado evidente para decirlo siquiera. La sonrisa burlona había vuelto a su rostro, y Yongsun no sabía si estar contenta o decepcionada—. El Samcheong, creo. Supongo que hemos dado un rodeo, está cerca de la universidad —comentó, mirando los nombres de las calles que cruzaban. Al menos una de ellas estaba orientada. Moonbyul tenía, además, el rostro iluminado—. En otoño se pone precioso, ya verás.

Ataron las bicicletas con unas cadenas que Moonbyul, que había pensado en todo, llevaba en la mochila, y luego fue cuestión de que la artista encontrara un lugar adecuado para "expresar su mensaje". 

Yongsun puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió por calles y callejuelas del parque mientras Moonbyul le hablaba de lo importante que era que se estuviera bien calladita y quieta para que la foto saliera bien, y lo crucial de acabar antes de que se pusiera el sol para "usar la luz perfecta". 

Pasaron al lado de fuentes preciosas y cenadores de ensueño, pero Moonbyul agitaba la cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algo en concreto.

Se le encendieron los ojos con un árbol que a Solar le parecía como cualquier otro, quizás un poco más feo incluso. Tenía la corteza muy oscura e irregular y algunas ramas bajas y estables conectadas a las más altas. Supuso que por eso lo había escogido, porque acto seguido le preguntó que si podía treparlo.

No fue difícil subir, aunque quizás bajar podría presentarle un reto. Decidió no pensar en ello en ese momento y seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Moonbyul.


	12. La hora mágica

Le hizo fotos de pie sobre las ramas ("canaliza tu energía tarzanesca, sé que la tienes por ahí escondida", le había sugerido, y cuando Yongsun casi le tiró el zapato, Moonbyul se rió y dijo, "¡esa es la actitud!"), colgada bocabajo y agarrándose con las piernas como si fuera una niña en una película de época, pasando de rama en rama como una aventurera a la búsqueda de un tesoro, simplemente sentada y disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde y la quietud del parque... 

La sesión de fotos era bastante menos sexy de lo que habría cabido esperar, considerando quién era la fotógrafa, pero Yongsun lo prefería. Los momentos de tensión se limitaron al mínimo inevitable, de nuevo, por la identidad de la fotógrafa y lo débil que era Yongsun ante ella cuando la pillaba con la guardia baja. 

Lo cierto es que estaba siendo mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba, aunque de vez en cuando Moonbyul le hiciera algún comentario fuera de lugar, supuso que para que no se olvidara de la dinámica de su relación. 

Yongsun suspiró y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca triste.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces... —No terminó la frase, como si no entendiera del todo su expresión o no quisiera expresarla. La voz de Moonbyul sonaba extraña, genuinamente preocupada. Se quejaba de Wheein, pero ella misma tenía a Yongsun hecha un lío de emociones—. ¿Te estás aburriendo?

Negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, y sacudió las piernas para darle más énfasis. Las hojas se movieron un poco por el movimiento, dejando entrar luz por entre ellas, y se agarró un poco más fuerte a la rama para no perder el equilibrio. 

Las palabras de Seulgi estaban muy presentes en su cabeza: "Nos hace sentir a todas especiales durante un rato, pero...". Tenía que olvidarse de aquello.

—¡Para nada!

Y era verdad. 

Se lo estaba pasando genial, mejor que en muchísimo tiempo. Lástima que todo tuviera que ser tan complicado entre ellas dos por los sentimientos estúpidos de Yongsun, que ni siquiera ella entendía: Moonbyul era muy simpática y, si se la dejaba, podía llegar hasta a ser divertida. No hablaba mucho, parecía gustarle más escuchar que otra cosa, y a Yongsun le daba igual darle conversación. 

En definitiva, podrían llegar a ser buena amigas si ambas se dejaran de tonterías. Tenía que aferrarse a eso.

La sonrisa radiante que le dedicó a Moonbyul disipó un poco los sentimientos negativos en su interior. Tenía que disfrutar del momento, o se iba a volver loca. 

Moonbyul, en lugar de sonreírle, se colocó detrás de la cámara al instante y le sacó una foto. Yongsun le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Estabas preciosa —comentó Moonbyul de sopetón.

Aquello le recordaba por qué no podían ser amigas. Tu amiga no podía hacer sistemáticamente que te diera un vuelco el corazón. Sintió que se le caía la sonrisa del rostro, pero intentó mantenerla. Moonbyul, por su parte, parecía extrañada y miraba al suelo en vez de a ella. ¿Se había dejado a ella misma sin palabras? Qué poder. Carraspeó, y sonaba un poco incómoda.

—La luz te brillaba en los ojos, ya sabes —Sonaba a excusa, pero no se iba a hacer ilusiones. Su rostro se volvió burlón cuando añadió—. Bueno, baja de ahí, monito.

La hora de la verdad. Yongsun llegó a la rama más baja y miró al suelo, a una distancia considerable. No podía dejarse caer o se haría daño en las piernas, y tampoco deslizarse, lo que había pensado en un principio. Por supuesto, Moonbyul tenía que escoger el árbol más rugoso del parque. 

Suspiró y se resignó a caerse de culo mientras se agachaba y buscaba a tientas un saliente que la ayudara, pero su rodilla rozó una mano en lugar de corteza.

—Yo te ayudo, tranquila.

Moonbyul parecía muy solícita a ayudarla, y muy contenta de poder tocar a Yongsun mientras intentaba trepar hacia abajo sin parecer una ardilla borracha ni cargar mucho de su peso en ella. Hacía mucho que no se tocaban, pero seguía sintiendo los mismos escalofríos que la primera vez, en la fiesta. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca. 

Sintió cómo los dedos de Moonbyul le hacían cosquillas en los muslos mientras recorrían el camino para agarrarla por la cintura, y fue demasiado para ella. Miró un momento hacia atrás, y se cruzó con aquellos ojos negros que la volvían loca, concentrados y con ese matiz intenso tan característico. La piel se le erizó y su agarre se volvió más débil.

Estaba demasiado arriba como para caer con gracia entre los brazos de Moonbyul, y demasiado cerca del árbol como para salir volando, así que sus rodillas se deslizaron dolorosamente por el tronco mientras caía. 

Hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque se había llegado a hacer muchísimo más daño haciendo ejercicio. Le ardían un poco las espinillas, y tenía las piernas manchadas de savia y trocitos de corteza negra, con la piel un poco levantada, pero no era nada grave.

Cualquiera lo habría dicho mirando a Moonbyul. Le dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente y la examinó a conciencia, sobre todo las piernas.

—¿Estás bien? Perdona, no sé cómo te me has escapado —se disculpó, mordiéndose el labio. Parecía que la hubiera restregado ella misma por el árbol a mala leche—. ¿Puedes andar?

A Yongsun se le escapó una carcajada. Aquella vez en la que casi se parte la cabeza haciendo pole dance sí que había sido seria, las magulladuras de ahora no eran más que rasguños. 

Movió las piernas para cerciorarse de que todo marchaba bien y, efectivamente, así era. Se alejó un poco de Moonbyul y le lanzó una patada directa al pecho, que le quedó un poco corta. Volvió a poner ambos pies en la tierra, le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Te haría falta más que eso para dejarme fuera de combate, tranquila.

Ahora fue el turno de Moonbyul de poner los ojos en blanco, aunque acompañó el gesto de una risita que liberaba la tensión que parecía haber sentido. 

Yongsun se sentía muy halagada por haber provocado una preocupación tan intensa, aunque el comentario de Moonbyul le cortó las alas:

—Si querías que te pusiera contra el árbol, solo tenías que decirlo, preciosa.


	13. Un mal día

Le gustaría poder decir que lo de la sesión de fotos había sido un incidente aislado y que no había vuelto a ver a Moonbyul a solas desde entonces, pero estaría mintiendo. No habían sido muchas: no se lo había permitido a ella misma... 

De alguna manera tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante los intentos de la mayor seductora de la universidad. Además, había pensado que, cuanto más se resistiera, más se prolongaría aquel limbo de coqueteos. 

Le descolocaba un poco el hecho de que Moonbyul parecía pasarlo bien cuando estaba con ella. No en un sentido meramente romántico, porque no podía haber nada de romance si una de ellas no colaboraba, sino en uno más amplio. Se caían bien. Se entendían bien. ¡Se divertían! 

¿Por qué eso no podía ser suficiente para despertar su interés, aunque fuera un poco?

De todas maneras, la frecuencia había ido disminuyendo más y más, de verse cada par de días a de semana en semana, si podían. Estaban ya en la primera semana de noviembre, y hacía 8 días que no la veía...

Aproximadamente. No es que estuviera contando. 

Normalmente era Moonbyul la que la perseguía por el campus o le llamaba a la puerta, ofreciéndole un paseo o pidiéndole ayuda para una sesión. Las primeras veces le sugirió quedarse en la habitación, pero ella siempre se negaba, y ya ni siquiera lo intentaba. No se fiaba de los impulsos de ninguna de las dos. 

La última vez que se habían visto estaba un poco rara, como cautelosa y confusa, y Yongsun le había dado su número, después de que Moonbyul se lo pidiera en innumerables ocasiones. Había pensado que la freiría a mensajes, pero todavía no le había mandado ni uno. 

¿Cómo podía haberse cansado ya? ¡Ni siquiera le había dado lo que estaba buscando!

Yongsun suspiró, recogiendo sus apuntes de clase de encima de la mesa, guardando los subrayadores. Se había pasado el día entero fantaseando, y no estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

Qué más le gustaría a ella que dejar de mostrarse tan fuerte y bajar un poco la guardia de vez en cuando... Yongsun tenía ganas de darle cabezazos a la mesa, pero quizás llamaría un poco la atención. 

Cuando lo hubo metido todo en la mochila, cerró la cremallera, se la cargó al hombro, como si llevara sobre ellos todo el peso del mundo y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

Era un miércoles gris y deprimente. Se arrebujó en su abrigo y se acercó la bufanda de ganchillo a la boca. La noche anterior había llovido con mucha fuerza y todavía seguía lloviznando, pero no llevaba paraguas. El viento helado mecía jirones de niebla por el parque central del campus. 

Tenía los dedos congelados y la piel seca y cuarteada, pero se había vuelto a olvidar los guantes en la residencia, así que se sopló aliento a las manos para que no se le convirtieran en grandes cubitos. Su facultad estaba muy cerca, así que pensó en lo calentita que estaría su habitación cuando llegara, pero ni eso consiguió animarla del todo.

Era un mal día, simple y llanamente. No quería que nadie se le acercara hasta estar dentro de la residencia, pero a veces no llueve a gusto de todos.

—¡Yongsuuun!

Aunque sabía perfectamente que esa voz no era la correcta, su cabeza saltó como un resorte para buscar su origen. 

Y, evidentemente, era Hyejin, que se acercaba a ella a la carrera, sin pararse a pensar ni un momento en las baldosas resbaladizas bajo sus pies. Su cara debió mostrar la decepción que sentía, porque la chica enarcó las cejas e imitó a la protagonista de sus pensamientos con bastante precisión.

—¿Te escondías de mí, preciosa?

Yongsun puso los ojos en blanco y reanudó su paseo hasta la residencia. Desgraciadamente para Hyejin, ese día no estaba para tonterías.

—Más bien es al revés... —murmuró muy flojito, para sí misma más que otra cosa, y miró hacia el frente mientras caminaba para no ver la compasión en los ojos oscuros de su amiga. No quería sentirse más patética aún. Se obligó a esbozar una diminuta sonrisa cansada y a añadir—. ¿Qué tal?

—Tirando —respondió Hyejin con tono preocupado. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que no era un buen momento, pero, como los problemas de cada uno son lo más importante, siguió hablando—. Te estaba buscando, Wheein me dijo que salías a esta hora los miércoles. Quería hacerte una pregunta...

Por la intensidad con la que estaba hablando, la pregunta debía de tener algo que ver con Wheein. Yongsun confirmó sus sospechas cuando Hyejin miró a ambos lados como si alguien las estuviera espiando. Se rió de su apariencia paranoica mientras sentía cómo iba mejorando su humor. Aquella tonta siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

—Vale, te lo digo —apostilló después de juguetear otro ratito con sus manos. Se le notaba muy nerviosa cuando confesó, por fin— Ya sabes lo que yo... Que a mí... ¡Que me gusta Wheein! —exclamó, y enseguida volvió a mirar a todos lados, muy preocupada. Su única compañía era la lluvia y el frío. Carraspeó y se recompuso un poco—. Es bastante evidente, pero ella no se entera, y me pongo tan nerviosa cuando intento decírselo... Tú la conoces más que yo, ¿qué hago?

—Díselo —Hyejin empezó a resoplar y a poner los ojos en blanco, y Yongsun la interrumpió—. ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Crees que ella no se ha dado cuenta de que te gusta? Si se te hacen los ojos chiribitas cuando la ves. Está esperando a que des el paso.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de rencor hacia Wheein y Hyejin, aunque se esforzó por no hacerlo. Lo tenían tan fácil, el amor estaba justo al alcance de su mano y no querían alcanzarlo, por alguna extraña razón. Yongsun no era tan cobarde. Si hubiera dependido de ella, esa pequeña estrella de felicidad llevaría semanas en su bolsillo, y estaría mandándole mensajes bonitos en aquel mismo momento...

—Aprovecha, tú que lo tienes tan fácil —añadió con amargura, y se mordió el labio, arrepentida al instante—. Perdona, has elegido un mal día, no estoy muy de humor... No la entiendo.

Hyejin entendió al instante a qué se refería.

—A veces ni siquiera yo la entiendo —Con sorpresa, Yongsun se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco molesta. ¿Con Moonbyul? ¿Qué le había hecho? Si eran uña y carne—. Entiendo que es difícil romper un hábito, pero si ya se ha dado cuenta, ¿por qué pasa de ti?

Lo que acababa de decir Hyejin no tenía ningún sentido para ella, y le parecía mucho más importante que acabaran de entrar a la residencia. Sintió una oleada de calor acogedor, y respiró hondo. Podía hablar honestamente con Hyejin, tal y como ella lo había hecho anteriormente, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar. Si Moonbyul estaba "confusa", ella lo estaba mucho más.

—No le estoy pidiendo que me baje la luna —dijo, para empezar, y a partir de ahí, las palabras salieron como un torrente—. ¡No le estoy pidiendo nada! Es solo que... No puedo ser una más. No puedo. Seguro que hay chicas que pueden con ello, y las admiro, pero yo no soy una de ellas, y Moonbyul lo sabe, lo sabía desde el principio. ¿Por qué ha tenido que insistir tanto? ¿Por qué un día se comporta como si le gustara y al siguiente pasa de mí?

Su respiración se había agitado. Le temblaban las manos, y no de frío. No quería mirar a Hyejin. Sabía lo que vería. "Estás montando una escenita en medio de la residencia, cálmate", se dijo a sí misma. 

No fue fácil. Su amiga quiso guiarla hacia la sala de recepción, pero no se dejó, y fue hacia el ascensor en su lugar. Normalmente subiría por las escaleras, pero el día y la conversación la había dejado sin fuerzas. Se montaron en silencio.

—No quiero odiarla como hace Seulgi —confesó cuando la luz indicó que estaban en la primera planta. La de Hyejin era la quinta, pero las palabras se le habían agotado ya y costaba hacerlas salir. Segunda planta. Tercera...—. Pero no sé si puedo alejarme y olvidarlo todo. No sé si puedo dar vuelta atrás.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del ascensor, más derrotada que nunca.


	14. Cobrando favores

Se pasó un buen rato tendida en la cama y mirando el techo, observando cómo se oscurecía más y más. Había salido de clase a las cuatro, y el sol estaba totalmente tapado por las nubes. 

Una hora más tarde, enseguida empezaría a atardecer. Había dejado de llover y las nubes se estaban disipando, anticipando una noche más seca que la anterior. También sus lágrimas se secaron, aunque solo por el momento. 

Aquel tema era demasiado complejo como para tomar una decisión definitiva así como así, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería llorar más, al menos hasta que terminara el día.

No le apetecía encender el móvil y leer los mensajes preocupados de Wheein, a la que Hyejin le habría contado su pequeña crisis, ni los de Seulgi, a quien Wheein habría avisado. No quería ni su compasión ni su amabilidad, ni sentirse como una idiota que no había escuchado cuando se le dio la oportunidad.

No, no, no iba a volver a entrar en esa espiral. Se centró en pensar en algo que sí que le apeteciera. Una ducha calentita sonaba bien, así que no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió el albornoz y encendió el agua.

Se estaba tomando su tiempo, tan tranquila, intentando deshacerse de todos los pensamientos negativos que había tenido últimamente mientras se masajeaba el pelo y se lavaba el cuerpo a conciencia. Era un proceso largo y trabajoso, pero no tenía ninguna prisa, así que estuvo allí más tiempo del que habría estado normalmente. 

Aún en albornoz, conectó el secador, y fue de mechón en mechón con mucho cuidado, ondulándolos con mimo. Ni siquiera cuando iba a salir cuidaba tanto de su apariencia, aunque, realmente, de lo que estaba cuidando en ese momento era de sí misma.

Al terminar y cerciorarse de que tenía todo el cabello bien seco y perfectamente desenredado, se miró al espejo, aún con el cepillo en la mano. El reflejo le mostraba a una chica con las mejillas arreboladas del calor del baño y el pelo muy bonito. Intentó sonreír. Estaba guapa, aunque lo estaría más si la sonrisa le llegara a los ojos.

Los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, y se le cayó el cepillo en el pie.

—¡Ayy! —aulló de dolor, y se agarró el pie, dando saltitos sobre el otro.

Le iba a salir un moratón de un momento a otro. Todo el momento zen de hace un segundo se había borrado de un plumazo. El dolor se iba disipando poco a poco, pero su enfado aumentaba. ¿Quién se atrevía a molestarla cuando estaba inmersa en su ritual de relajación? 

Supuso que serían o Wheein o Seulgi o ambas, que estaban cansadas de que ignorara sus mensajes. Pues se les iba a caer la mano antes de que ella fuera a abrir la puerta, porque no quería verlas. No quería ver a nadie, sin excepciones. De ninguna de las maneras iba a abrir, fuera quien fuera...

—Yongsun, ¿estás ahí?

Y hasta ahí llegó su resolución, porque, por supuesto, sí que había una excepción: Moonbyul. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hasta la puerta y abrirla de un tirón que casi la saca de los goznes. 

La chica al otro lado de la puerta parpadeó con sorpresa. Sus ojos no paraban quietos, aunque se esforzaba por mantenerlos en el rostro de Yongsun, y a ella le pasaba lo mismo: la americana y los pantalones burdeos destacaban contra la piel de Moonbyul, y se le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Yongsun se ruborizó hasta las orejas cuando cayó en la cuenta: seguía en albornoz, y era bastante evidente que no llevaba nada de ropa debajo. 

Se la cerró un poco a la altura del pecho e intentó imprimir más seguridad en su voz de la que sentía:

—¿Qué quieres?

Había intentado evitar que su tono denotara el rencor que sentía, pero seguía pareciendo molesta. "Solo han sido, aproximadamente, ocho días sin verla ni que me mande ningún mensaje, no debería estar tan enfadada", se recordó. Pero lo estaba, y algunos sentimientos son más fuertes que la razón.

Por algún motivo, el rostro de Moonbyul se ensombreció con culpabilidad.

—¿Puedo entrar?

No creía haberla escuchado jamás así, casi como si se lo estuviera rogando. Yongsun frunció el ceño: tenía que haber gato encerrado... No obstante, se apartó. Tampoco ella ganaba nada estando medio desnuda en el umbral de su habitación. Cruzó los brazos, esperando algo, seguramente una explicación, pero las palabras de Moonbyul la descolocaron:

—¿Has comido algo hoy?

—Pues claro. —respondió, aunque llamar comida al sándwich que se había comido entre clase y clase era ser muy generosa—. Bueno, más o menos.

—Seulgi me ha dicho que a veces se te olvida comer —prosiguió Moonbyul, pasando por alto lo cortante que era la voz de Yongsun. Cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra constantemente, y parecía muy insegura. Eso seguro que no lo había visto antes. Además, ¿cómo iba Seulgi a haberle dicho nada, si no se hablaban?— Y, bueno, quería asegurarme de que al menos hoy cenabas bien. Como me has estado ayudando tanto con las fotos...

Había pillado a Yongsun completamente por sorpresa. Se la quedó mirando durante un buen rato, intentando descifrar lo que podría querer de ella y por qué daba tantos rodeos para obtenerlo. Moonbyul dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Pareces un pez, con la boca abierta.

Se ganó una mirada mortal, que la hizo callarse y tragar saliva. Intentó sonreír con naturalidad. Yongsun se esforzó por hacer ver que esa sonrisa no la volvía loca.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó sin contemplaciones, y cogió el móvil antes de encerrarse en el baño y marcar el número de la única persona con experiencia en Moonbyul. En cuanto lo cogió, preguntó en voz muy baja—. ¿Me puedes decir a qué está jugando ahora?

—No —le respondió Seulgi, aunque por su voz, parecía estar sonriendo. ¿Seulgi sonriendo mientras hablaban de Moonbyul? ¿Era aquello el mundo al revés? Su amiga se rió—, le prometí que sería una tumba. Lo siento.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —No llegaba a comprenderlo. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar para hablar pestes de Moonbyul, esa era Seulgi. No tenía ni idea de que podría convencerla tan fácilmente—. Dime al menos cómo te ha comprado.

Escuchó unas risas que no provenían de Seulgi, pero sí cercanas a ella. Conociéndolas, tenían que ser Wheein y Hyejin. ¿Estaban todas juntas riéndose de su desgracia?

—Siendo honesta por una vez en su vida —contestó finalmente su amiga. Allí estaba, ese diminuto matiz de rencor en su voz. Al menos sabía que Moonbyul no la había matado y la había sustituido por un robot—. Yongsun, escúchame. Ve con ella, no hay trucos en la manga. No te preocupes. ¡Disfruta!

Unas cuantas risas más, y le colgó el teléfono, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.


	15. Especial

Ir sentada detrás de Moonbyul en su moto de camino a un restaurante no era lo que tenía pensado hacer aquella noche de miércoles tan normal. Nunca había montado en moto, y era un poco difícil, porque la raja de aquel vestido le subía hasta el muslo, la tela revoloteaba, y tenía frío. Por otra parte, iba bien agarrada a Moonbyul, y podía abrazarla todo lo que quisiera sin que fuera raro, porque era su primera vez y era normal que tuviera miedo, ¿no?

Excepto que no sentía nada de miedo, o al menos, no por montar en moto. Confiaba en que Moonbyul supiera lo que se hacía, y parecía que manejaba bien el vehículo, aunque Yongsun no supiera mucho de eso.

No, no tenía miedo por la moto, sino por... Lo que fuera que fuera aquello. ¿Era una cita? Si se lo hubieran preguntado ayer habría dicho que no, que Moonbyul nunca le pediría una cita, pero ahora... No lo tenía muy claro. 

Si no lo era, al menos se parecía mucho a una. No habían hablado mucho después de que ella saliera del baño, toda engalanada y bonita, aunque no supiera exactamente para qué se estaba preparando. Igual la llevaba al McDonald's y hacía el ridículo... "No, ella también va arreglada", se recordó, aunque procuró no pensar mucho en ello y centrarse en el tema en cuestión: qué narices quería Moonbyul de ella.

Le había dado su tiempo siempre que le había pedido ir a algún lado; su cuerpo, tal y como ella le había pedido aquella primera vez para la sesión de fotos; y también... Su corazón, para qué negarlo. Era inútil intentar esconder que le gustaba. Seguro que hasta Moonbyul lo sabía. ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

Si aquello era un juego, Moonbyul se lo tomaba bastante en serio, porque el restaurante en el que pararon parecía más elegante de lo que Yongsun estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar. Claro que lo más sofisticado que se permitía era la hamburguesa de kimchi de Lotteria, pero aún así... 

Moonbyul la ayudó a bajarse de la moto. Aunque no le hacía ninguna falta, porque seguramente tendría mejor equilibrio que ella, aceptó su mano y le sonrió. Habían empezado con mal pie la noche y seguía un poco confusa, pero intentar disfrutar un poco no le iba a doler.

—Pues sí que cobran bien los fotógrafos, ¿no? —Yongsun, que no se había mostrado muy simpática desde el principio, se vio forzada a romper el hielo después de que una amable camarera les buscara una mesa y apuntara sus pedidos.

Moonbyul, que había parecido tensa desde el mismo momento en el que Yongsun había abierto la puerta de su habitación, pareció relajarse un poco, lo suficiente para reír con sorna y negar con la cabeza.

—Ya te digo yo que no —Se apartó un mechón que se le había salido de la coleta, y apoyó el codo en la mesa. Le dedicó una sonrisa tan suya que debería patentarla, de aquellas sonrisas encantadoras que la dejaban sin aliento—. Pero los salarios de las modelos son otra cosa. Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias.

"Me habría conformado con un mensaje", pensó Yongsun amargamente, pero siguió sonriendo. Prefería seguir por aquella ruta de conversación: era familiar, divertida y, sobre todo, cómoda. Natural.

—Ya sabes que, si te hace falta alguien que escale árboles y luego se caiga, soy tu chica.

A partir de aquello, todo fue un poco más cuesta abajo. Se pusieron al día respecto a lo que habían estado haciendo y se quejaron mutuamente de todo lo que tenían que hacer, aunque Yongsun no podía ni siquiera sentir la molestia de tener miles de trabajos por hacer. Sentía ese pesar como algo muy ajeno a ella en aquellos momentos, algo totalmente insustancial. Sus preocupaciones previas también lo eran. Estaba con Moonbyul, comiendo cosas ricas, divirtiéndose con ella, ¿qué más podía pedir? Todo iba como siempre, excepto porque...

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que eres muy guapa.

Ay, Dios. Se le había escapado. Había habido un pequeño momento de silencio en la conversación, cuando estaban esperando para pedir el postre, y Yongsun se había fijado en ello. ¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado por alto? Y más importante, ¡¿por qué era tan bocazas?!

Las mejillas de Moonbyul se sonrojaron, supuso que de la sorpresa, así que no fue del todo convincente cuando arqueó las cejas y le preguntó:

—¿Es que hasta ahora pensabas que era fea?

—¡No, claro que no!

Yongsun no sabía cómo había metido tan hondo la pata, y era culpa suya. Y un poco también de Moonbyul, por estar tan preciosa aquella noche. Solo le quedaba decir la verdad... Procuró no usar un tono demasiado intenso, que no denotara del todo lo loca que estaba por ella.

—Quería decir que... No tendrías por qué ser guapa, no te hace falta —Moonbyul parecía aún más confusa, aunque podía notar que se estaba divirtiendo. Yongsun quería arrancarse la lengua—. La belleza no es tu mejor cualidad. Ay, eso sigue sonando muy mal, pero creo que lo mejor de ti es tu... ¿Carisma? ¡Y tú lo sabes! —añadió ante la risita que soltó su incrédula interlocutora—. Eres carismática y encantadora, y siempre sabes lo que hacer para que alguien se sienta especial.

—¿Te hago sentir especial a ti? —preguntó Moonbyul tras un segundo que pareció una eternidad. Yongsun tenía miedo de abrir la boca y que se le rompiera la voz de los nervios, así que se limitó a asentir. Moonbyul le dedicó una sonrisa diferente, dulce y nerviosa—. Eso es lo único que importa.

—Moonbyul...

—Cada vez te las buscas más ingenuas, ¿eh, Byulie? Supongo que es más fácil para ti.

Retirar la mirada de los hipnóticos ojos negros de Moonbyul la mandó de una patada a la realidad. Una chica alta, con el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta y cara de mala leche era la que había hablado. Llevaba un uniforme blanco con el nombre del restaurante sobre la solapa izquierda, y el suyo sobre la derecha: Chanmi. No había oído a Moonbyul hablar de ella. "Tampoco le hablará ella de ti a sus otras chicas", se recordó Yongsun con desazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Moonbyul, su voz llena de enfado contenido. Le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Yongsun, pero ella todavía no podía reaccionar.

Chanmi volvió a la carga antes de que pudiera hacer nada, y esta vez se dirigió hacia ella, de manera un poco más compasiva:

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciéndote ilusiones esta mentirosa, un par de semanas? —En realidad, había sido más bastante tiempo, pero Yongsun asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Chanmi suspiró y le dirigió a Moonbyul una mirada llena de veneno—. La semana pasada se acostó con mi amiga Yooa. Siento mucho decirte esto, pero no siente nada por ti.

—No hice nada con Yooa, simplemente fui a decirle que no podía seguir viéndola por este mismo motivo —le aclaró Moonbyul rápidamente, y se volvió hacia ella—. Yongsun, tienes que creerme.

Volvía a estar tan tensa como al principio de la noche, y Yongsun estaba cansada. Tan, tan cansada... Las escuchó discutir como si todo aquello fuera ajeno a ella, como si no estuviera realmente involucrada.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía desde un principio. ¿Por qué iba Moonbyul a dejar de ver a todas las chicas que tenía literalmente a sus pies? Ella no era suficiente razón para alejarse de aquel estilo de vida. 

Yongsun lo entendía, pero estaba harta de que jugara con ella. Harta de que todas sus amigas la justificaran, harta de situaciones como aquella. Las ex de Moonbyul estaban por todos lados, y Yongsun no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a todas ellas. No sabía si llegaría a estarlo nunca, pero no hacía falta, ¿no? Moonbyul no estaba interesada en ella de esa forma.

Rebuscó en su bolso mirando al infinito, y sacó unos cuantos billetes que depositó sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera sabía si era suficiente o, por el contrario, demasiado, pero Moonbyul colocó la mano sobre la suya.

—No hagas eso, quien invita a la cita paga.

—No quiero nada tuyo —le contestó con tono glacial mientras se levantaba. Estaba segura de que los demás clientes debían de haber reparado ya en la escenita, pero no le importaba—. No quiero tener que deberte ningún favor, nunca más.

Yongsun se fue sin nada: sin esperanzas, sin un plan, sin un vehículo que la llevara de vuelta al campus. Solo le quedaba su corazón roto.


	16. Miel y veneno

Pasada una media hora, Yongsun comenzó a arrepentirse de haber salido corriendo. Había cogido un buen abrigo, pero no se había puesto medias, así que tenía las piernas congeladas. Cuando empezó a estornudar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde estaba caminando.

La salida más fácil y lógica de aquella situación sería llamar a Wheein o a Seulgi, pero ellas no tenían coche, no podían venir a recogerla. Desbloqueó el móvil con las manos temblorosas y, efectivamente, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de cada una, y treinta mensajes. También tenía algunos de Moonbyul. Por cómo la había animado Seulgi a irse con ella, tenían que estar todas al corriente de la situación, y eso la repelía aún más. Si antes no quería si compasión, en esos momentos la quería aún menos.

Volvió a bloquear el móvil. No era tarde, así que siempre podía coger un bus al campus... No obstante, no había nadie por la calle ya para preguntarle cuál tenía que coger. Era miércoles, así que no era precisamente un día para pasearse a cinco grados por la calle. 

Si no estuviera tan triste y sumida en sus pensamientos, quizás se habría preocupado y hasta habría tenido miedo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la pena en la cara de Chanmi y la desesperación de la de Moonbyul. 

¿La estaría buscando?

—¿Yongsun?

Se giró hacia la voz, pero sabía que no era ella, porque quien había hablado era un chico. No era muy alto y tenía los ojos pequeños y almendrados y los labios muy bonitos. Le resultaba muy familiar, pero, ¿de qué? El chico, que había estado sonriendo por habérsela encontrado, de repente se dio cuenta de cómo tiritaba y se acercó, con el rostro teñido de preocupación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Ven, vamos dentro.

Yongsun no tenía fuerzas para decirle que no, y el chico claramente la conocía. Lo siguió hasta el interior de un bar bastante tranquilo. Había, como mucho, diez personas allí, y él se dirigió a una mesa con solo un chico sentado. Había música de fondo y, encima del escenario, una chica preciosa estaba cantando. 

Era bajita y delgada y llevaba el pelo rubio platino recogido en una larga coleta trenzada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, le parecieron azul claro en la distancia. Aún con ellos abiertos no parecía ver a nadie, como si estuviera en su propia burbuja mientras se movía con gracia al ritmo de la música. La melancolía de su voz había anidado en el corazón de Yongsun, que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

—¡Sí que has tardado, Eric! Y, anda, ¡si has pescado a Yongsun! —Aquella voz sí que la reconocía. Aguda pero masculina, y el poseedor de esta se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras hablaba. Y el chico que la había reconocido era Eric Nam, de la fiesta de principios de año. Igual que él cuando la había visto, Jimin entornó los ojos, un poco preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

Le hizo hueco junto a él. Iba a responderle que sí, que claro que estaba bien, pero que tenía que irse ya al campus... Pero la chica del escenario había dejado de cantar y, tras bajar del escenario de un salto, se dirigía hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Esta chica tiene pinta de necesitar un buen chupito —comentó mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa y le miraba la zona expuesta de la pierna con una empatía que no le molestó—. ¿Te quedas con nosotros?

O la chica no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de la cara de Yongsun, o le daba igual. O, quizás, le había cambiado la cara al verla acercarse. ¿Quién podía culparla? Era aún más guapa de cerca, y sus ojos claros brillaban con luz propia en el bar en penumbra. Cada gesto suyo era fluido y grácil. 

Yongsun había querido regresar al campus, pero no le sorprendió que, al abrir la boca, saliera de sus labios lo contrario a lo que debía hacer:

—Claro.

La acogieron con los brazos abiertos y, después de un rato y unas cuantas rondas de chupitos, Yongsun podía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. Todos eran muy simpáticos con ella y la hacían sentir integrada, explicándole los chistes internos que se hacían para que también ella pudiera reírse. Se enteró de que Eric estaba en el último año de Relaciones Internacionales, y que la chica, que se había presentado como Chungha, estudiaba Danza en una escuela cercana, y también trabajaba de profesora de baile en un estudio. Jimin la había conocido allí, era su profesora.

—Por cierto, Yongsun, no quiero meterme en donde no me llaman, pero, ¿por qué estás sola? ¿Y Seulgi?

—No puede venir conmigo a todas mis citas, sería un poco raro.

Jimin lo había preguntado con un tono extraño, nada casual, como si estuviera intentando sacarle información, y tenía el móvil en la mano desde hacía un buen rato. Debió haber supuesto que se lo contaría a Seulgi. Yongsun se arrepintió de haber respondido, y se levantó con decisión.

—Voy fuera, necesito un poco de aire.

Lo que realmente quería hacer era escapar de allí. No quería someterse a un interrogatorio de sus amigas, y mucho menos a uno de dos desconocidos y una chica guapa. 

Se arrebujó en su abrigo, agradecida por el calorcito que le había dado el alcohol y se sentó en el tubo de metal al que se encadenaban las motos. Le costó más de lo normal mantener el equilibrio: demasiados chupitos... De vuelta al plan inicial: buscar una manera de salir de allí antes de que fueran a por ella. Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie e ir a preguntar a otro bar cuando una voz la paralizó:

—Yongsun, menos mal.

Moonbyul tenía la mano sobre el corazón y parecía aliviada hasta lo indecible. Estaba montada en la moto, pero le puso el caballete y se bajó enseguida. Yongsun se metió más aún en su abrigo. Todas las fuerzas que pudiera haber recuperado en aquel par de horas se habían esfumado, pero encontrarla parecía habérselas devuelto a Moonbyul, que se acercó a ella con culpabilidad en la mirada.

—Ven conmigo, por favor, vas a pillar una pulmonía si te quedas aquí...

Moonbyul le rozó el brazo, aún indecisa sobre si agarrarla y llevarla en moto en contra de su voluntad o no. Como siempre que Moonbyul estaba delante, Yongsun ya no sabía qué quería. Parte de ella tenía ganas de irse con ella hasta el fin del mundo, pero otra vocecilla le susurraba que no podía seguir así, que su corazón no lo resistiría... 

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía qué, pero alguien se le adelantó:

—Yo que tú no la tocaría.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz, aunque sabía quién era. Agradeció con la mirada a Chungha que hubiera salido sola, y se sintió inmediatamente reconfortada por su presencia, aunque no fuera muy intimidante que digamos al lado de Moonbyul, que apenas la miraba, como si no fuera más que un bicho molesto.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

—Creo que no está muy de humor para nada ahora mismo —le explicó Chungha con la voz cargada de dulzura melosa y una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas mientras le ponía a Yongsun una mano sobre el hombro. Se acercó a ella instintivamente—. Una gilipollas le ha roto el corazón.

Los dedos de Moonbyul dejaron de rozar el brazo de Yongsun, casi como si las palabras de su salvadora la hubiera quemado, y taladró a Chungha con sus insondables ojos oscuros. Yongsun esperaba que la verdad se le atragantara y le dejara tan mal sabor de boca como ella había tenido al enterarse de sus tejemanejes por parte de Chanmi.

—Me pregunto quién habrá sido la tonta que habrá disgustado a una chica tan bonita —caviló Chungha en voz alta, aún con la miel en su voz y las dagas en su mirada.

Debía de ser una ilusión del momento, pero los ojos de Moonbyul parecieron volverse rojos como la sangre, tal era la ira que sentía. Tenía que sacar de allí a Chungha, no quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa. Bastante estaba haciendo ya por ella. Sentía que tenía que intervenir, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de interactuar con Moonbyul más de lo necesario, así que se levantó del tubo y le dio la espalda deliberadamente para no perder el valor cuando viera el dolor en su cara.

—¿Tienes sitio para una más en tu piso?


	17. Un trocito de cielo

—¿Qué tal les va a Wheein y Seulgi, cielo? Hace mucho que no me cuentas nada de ellas.

"Eso es porque apenas hablo con ellas", pensó Yongsun con amargura. 

Todo había cambiado después de aquel miércoles gris. Había ido con Chungha a su piso, que la había acogido sin pensárselo dos veces. La había tratado mejor de lo que nadie lo había hecho en muchísimo tiempo, dejándole ropa, trayéndole comida de sus restaurantes favoritos cuando volvía a casa después del trabajo, comprándole un cepillo de dientes... 

Se había quedado allí hasta el sábado por la mañana, cuando Chungha le había dicho que, aunque no le molestaba para nada, tampoco pensaba que estar allí encerrada fuera a ser sano o productivo para Yongsun. Como tenía toda la razón del mundo y, además, no quería abusar de su amabilidad, se había vuelto a cambiar a la ropa con la que había llegado tres noches atrás y había anunciado que volvía a la residencia.

Chungha había aplaudido su decisión con la dulzura que la caracterizaba. Yongsun no podía creerse la suerte que tenía de habérsela encontrado aquella noche. Le había ofrecido un refugio alejado de la tempestad de su vida, y había conseguido que no echara de menos ni a sus amigas ni a Moonbyul cuando estaba a su lado. 

Su mera presencia iluminaba cualquier habitación, y esa luz llegaba hasta los rincones más tristes de su corazón. Además de ser la chica más guapa que había visto, tenía dotes curativas natas, y un corazón enorme. Yongsun habría dado lo que fuera para que Moonbyul se pareciera un poco a ella.

Por todo eso, por toda la gratitud y el cariño recibido, Yongsun la había besado justo antes de irse. No se había sentido presionada, ni siquiera nerviosa. Tenía la certeza de que aquello era lo correcto. 

No obstante, Chungha la había apartado con sus ojos claros llenos de tristeza. "Sé que no estás preparada para esto aún", le había dicho, llevando la mano a su mejilla. "Podemos tomárnoslo con calma, ¿vale?". Yongsun había asentido solo para verla esbozar aquella preciosa sonrisa.

Desde entonces, habían sido inseparables. Yongsun iba a todas sus clases porque, al fin y al cabo, era una buena alumna y los exámenes se acercaban. No obstante, la residencia le traía malos recuerdos, y ya era rara la noche que dormía allí. 

Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en el piso de Chungha, y le preparaba la cena cuando ella volvía de trabajar. Alguna vez se había pasado por el estudio para verla dar clase, aunque no demasiado, porque Jimin siempre la molestaba para que "le cogiera el teléfono a Seulgi".

El desengaño amoroso con Moonbyul había afectado a su relación con Wheein y Seulgi. Las pocas veces que habían quedado habían resultado ser muy tensas e incómodas, y Seulgi la había confrontado una vez, diciéndole que no podía huir de sus problemas permanentemente. Yongsun le había dicho que se metiera en sus propios asuntos de una manera más bien agresiva, y Seulgi no había vuelto a llamarla desde entonces. 

Le había pasado el relevo a Wheein, el "poli bueno", pero, como siempre, Yongsun no quería que se la tratara como si fuera una niña. Simplemente quería... No estaba muy segura de lo que quería, la verdad.

La que más neutral se había mantenido era, curiosamente, Hyejin. Yongsun supuso que estaba acostumbrada a que Moonbyul la cagara con "sus chicas", así que trataba la situación con mayor naturalidad. No podía estarle más agradecida, porque, aunque hiciera ver lo contrario, a veces sí que le hacía falta una amiga con la que hablar. La ternura y cariño de Chungha podían resultar un poco agobiantes.

Además, como bien decía Hyejin, la necesitaba. Por fin se había armado de valor para pedirle una cita a Wheein, una de las de verdad, con intenciones románticas. Tras una lluvia de ideas que duró horas, había decidido que la iba a llevar a una tienda de alfarería. Era perfecto: a Wheein le encantaba mancharse las manos y esculpir, pero de modelar arcilla no tenía ni idea. Hyejin menos, pero al menos se divertirían juntas. 

Wheein le había dicho que sí, aunque no sabía si había entendido del todo sus intenciones. De hecho, la cita tomaba lugar aquel mismo día, así que Hyejin no paraba de mandarle audios en voz muy bajita porque "si te mando mensajes, me cargo el móvil, voy de arcilla hasta las orejas".

—Están bien —contestó Yongsun finalmente. Chungha la miró con preocupación. No le gustaba que se hubiera distanciado tanto de sus amigas, pero nadie podía convencerla de lo contrario. De todas maneras, se apresuró a añadir más información—. Wheein le dijo que sí a Hyejin, así que ahora están poniéndose perdidas de arcilla.

—Qué monas.

Chungha se rió mientras aparcaba el coche cerca de la entrada del campus. Incluso su risa era elegante y melódica. Yongsun procuró no pensar en qué había hecho para merecer a aquel ángel.

—Bueno, esta es tu parada, preciosa.

Aquella noche, los padres de Chungha iban a cenar a su casa por Acción de Gracias. Aunque también celebraban Chuseok, habiendo vivido tantos años en Estados Unidos, combinaban ambas celebraciones. Le había insistido que se quedara y lo celebrara con ellos, pero no creía que estuviera lista para ese tipo de compromiso aún. ¿Lo estaría algún día?

Odiaba pasar la noche sin Chungha, le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar, pero se esforzó por parecer alegre cuando le deseó que lo pasara bien. Le dio un beso de despedida, y luego salió del coche. Chungha le sopló un beso por la ventanilla antes de perderse en la distancia.

"¿Y ahora qué?". Eso era lo que se preguntaba, aunque, con el frío que hacía, no le quedaba otra que lo que hizo: ir a refugiarse a la residencia. Hubiera preferido que fueran los brazos de Chungha, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro y el calor la envolvió como una manta, empezó a sonarle el móvil. No iba a cogerlo porque apenas sentía los dedos, pero era Hyejin y, conociéndola, a lo mejor la llamaba desde el hospital porque se había caído dentro del horno de la arcilla. Descolgó el teléfono, y acto seguido la voz de Hyejin le chilló justo en el oído. Ay. Se alejó un poco el móvil de la oreja y dejó que terminara de gritar antes de volvérselo a acercar. Con esa reacción, solo podía haber pasado una cosa, la más evidente:

—¡Wheein me ha dicho que le gusto! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Debería haberse sentido extremadamente feliz por Hyejin. Debería haberse sentido extremadamente feliz, al menos por Wheein, su amiga desde que tenía memoria. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago?


	18. De mal en peor

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Moonbyul parecía extremadamente confusa cuando le abrió la puerta de su habitación. En parte, Yongsun también lo estaba, y por partida doble: no tenía ni idea de qué la había llevado allí y, además, no esperaba que estuviera en su cuarto un viernes por la noche. Se había imaginado que una chica tan solicitada como Moonbyul saldría todos los días, pero al parecer se había tomado aquel día libre. "Menuda suerte", pensó con ironía.

A no ser, claro, que le gustara el servicio a domicilio. Le miró por encima del hombro, pero no había ninguna chica que pudiera ver. Además, iba en pijama, uno mullidito y de color azul, con gatitos estampados en los pantalones. No tenía pinta de que fuera a salir ni a recibir a nadie.

—Saca la coctelera.

No se le ocurría nada más que pudiera hacerla sentir un poco mejor que evadirse momentáneamente de sus problemas. Moonbyul la miró de arriba abajo con expresiones variadas, que pasaban de la sorpresa a la tristeza, de la tristeza al enfado. Se apartó un poco, y Yongsun, que no quería que la viera vacilar, fue directamente a sentarse a los pies de su cama como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes.

En realidad, nunca había estado allí dentro. Cuando se había imaginado la habitación de Moonbyul, lo había hecho como un sitio diseñado para atraer a chicas. Unas lucecitas rojas, alguna rosa para darle un falso toque romántico... 

No obstante, la realidad era bastante diferente. 

Todo era bastante minimalista. Había una pila de libros encima del escritorio y apuntes esparcidos, hasta hojas saliendo de los cajones. No tenía un espejo, como Wheein, pero sí que tenía una plantita con diminutas flores blancas. Además, como cabría esperar, las paredes estaban empapeladas de fotos: había muchísimas de Hyejin sola, de ambas sonriendo, de dos niñas que se parecían mucho a Moonbyul, de aquellas dos niñas con un hombre y una mujer...

También había fotos suyas. Una, muy cercana a la cabecera de la cama, la reconoció a simple vista. Era la que le había echado antes de decirle que estaba preciosa, la primera sesión de fotos. Se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Tu novia ve bien que soluciones tus problemas con alcohol?

Tan ocupada como estaba cotilleando las paredes, no se había fijado que Moonbyul no se había dejado amedrentar y se había sentado en la cama, más hacia la ventana que hacia ella, y la estaba retando con la mirada tanto como con sus palabras. Yongsun resopló.

—Chungha no es asunto tuyo —le respondió con desdén.

Aunque habría preferido clavarse un puñal antes que ver los ojos de Moonbyul tan tristes como entonces, no podía evitarlo. Había demasiada indignación en su interior como para ir de buenas.

—Hace unas semanas habría sido asunto mío.

No podía soportar que aquello tomara la ruta triste, porque se derrumbaría. Ya lo estaba haciendo solo de ver los hombros caídos de Moonbyul. Lo que más le apetecía era abrazarla y decirle que lo sentía, que la perdonara... Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía dejar que se burlara de ella y de sus sentimientos una vez más.

—Nunca ha sido asunto tuyo, Moonbyul —Aunque sus palabras eran duras y un poco crueles, su tono las suavizaba. Estaba tan triste y descorazonada como se mostraba Moonbyul, e incluso más, y añadió en voz baja—, por más que a mí me hubiera gustado.

El rostro de Moonbyul era un mar de indecisión, culpabilidad y agonía. Yongsun alargó el brazo hacia ella, buscando una manera de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo. Bajó el brazo y comenzó a levantarse.

—Venir aquí ha sido una mala idea, lo siento. Ya me...

No llegó a terminar la frase, porque la mano de Moonbyul se lanzó rápidamente para agarrarla de la muñeca. A pesar de que llevaba aquel pijama tan calentito, sus dedos estaban fríos. Yongsun la entendía: ella también sentía mucho frío. Extrañamente, aquellos dedos congelados la estaban calentando por dentro. Moonbyul tiró de ella hacia sí, haciéndole sentarse más cerca de ella, a mitad de la cama.

—No.

Yongsun frunció el ceño, aunque no hizo nada para que Moonbyul la soltara.

—¿Por qué no?

Moonbyul dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo y suspirando. Hasta allí arriba habían llegado las fotografías, conectadas entre ellas por hilos de plata simulando constelaciones. Era un espectáculo precioso, aunque Moonbyul no le estaba prestando atención. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, como preparándose mentalmente para lo que quería decir. Yongsun solo pudo esperar pacientemente hasta que volvió a posar sus ojos negros en ella.

—Porque ya es hora de que sea sincera contigo. De que te lo diga todo tal y como pasó. Quizás así dejes de odiarme tanto.

El primer instinto de Yongsun fue decirle que no fuera tonta, que por supuesto que no la odiaba... Pero no sabía si podría decirlo de manera convincente, así que se quedó callada. Moonbyul tomó aire y frunció el ceño.

—Ya sabes que el compromiso no es mi cosa favorita del mundo —Yongsun puso los ojos en blanco, pero Moonbyul no dejó que eso la parara—. Siempre he pensado que la vida es demasiado corta como para atarse a alguien permanentemente antes de haber probado el mundo, así que yo lo probé... Un montón de veces.

—Sí, Moonbyul, todo el mundo sabe que eres irresistible —la interrumpió, apoyándose contra la pared.

No estaba empezando bien si quería que la perdonara. Moonbyul siguió hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—No pensaba demasiado en cómo dejaba a las chicas que se me cruzaban. Unas se lo tomaban mejor, otras peor, pero eso para mí no era muy importante —reconoció con la voz llena de arrepentimiento, y se mordió el labio. Aquello no parecía estar siendo fácil para ella. "Claro, cuando te acostumbras a ser una mentirosa...", pensó Yongsun, pero apreciaba la honestidad—. Y cuando te conocí, no pensaba que nada fuera a cambiar. Eras nueva y estabas muy buena, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Seulgi me detestaba, con razón, y tú eras su amiga del alma, pero me había enfrentado a situaciones peores. Te hiciste un poco la difícil, pero no eras la primera, y no pensaba que serías la última...

Se detuvo en su narración para aclararse la garganta. Parecía incómoda, pero Yongsun había estado en un estado mucho peor durante semanas, así que, aunque la compadecía un poco, no pensaba que le fuera a venir mal un poco de inseguridad a su ego.

—No sé por qué tú y no ninguna de las demás. No, no voy a empezar con el rollo de "eres especial" —dijo de manera atropellada, porque Yongsun la volvía a freír con la mirada—, pero... Tenías razón con lo que me dijiste aquella vez.

"Mucha gente dice que no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos, pero que, si es de la persona adecuada, el amor te cambia", eso era lo que le había dicho. En aquel momento no pensaba en lo verdaderas que habían sido sus palabras y en el significado especial que tomarían para ella en un futuro. Ese fue uno de los últimos días que pasó confusa por sus sentimientos. Ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna confusión, pero...

—Pero ya es tarde —terminó Moonbyul por ella, mostrándole que estaba siguiendo su misma línea de pensamiento.

Con apariencia de estar derrotada, imitó a Yongsun y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía notar su calor, y le dolía la distancia entre ellas. Moonbyul giró levemente la cabeza hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa triste

—Hablé con Seulgi. Me disculpé con ella. Me hizo falta arrastrarme un poco —recordó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aquello explicaba en cierta parte las risas y el buen humor de su amiga al decirle que se fuera con ella—, pero había muchas chicas como ella. Ya había intentado explicárselo y disculparme con las que pude, pero algunas no me cogían el teléfono y Yooa era una de ellas, así que fui a su habitación, sí. Supongo que Chanmi me vio.

Yongsun quería creerla. Estaba segura de que, si le preguntaba a Seulgi, ella ratificaría su versión: parecía sincera. Pero, después de tantos desengaños, no sabía si su corazón podía aceptarlo y seguir como si nada. Se acercó imperceptiblemente a Moonbyul, que apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared, mirando al techo.

—¿Por qué no podemos ser como Wheein y Hyejin? —preguntó al aire.

Ver los ojos húmedos de Moonbyul era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Quería hacerle sentirse mejor, pero también era egoísta, así que hizo lo que llevaba meses deseando: se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

Y, por un momento, todo se enderezó en la vida de Yongsun. Moonbyul parecía sorprendida al principio, pero le duró un segundo. Enseguida, sus manos se perdieron en su pelo oscuro, a ratos acariciándolo y a ratos agarrándola con firmeza. Yongsun la abrazó por los hombros y disfrutó de su cercanía. Moonbyul le mordió el labio y ella se movió para estar aún más cerca de ella, a horcajadas. Se sentía, por primera vez en meses, con los pies en el suelo, segura de que aquello era lo que debía hacer, lo correcto.

Excepto que, por supuesto, no lo era.

—¿Y tu novia?

Todo se paralizó durante un largo instante en el que se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo cómo la manera en la que se habían conectado se disipaba. El momento, la atracción, el hechizo, todo se rompió en mil pedazos, dejándole a Yongsun la sensación de estar sucia y pegajosa. Se alejó de Moonbyul de un salto y trastabilló hacia atrás, intentando no pensar en Chungha.

No se las merecía a ninguna de las dos.

Abrió la puerta, echó a correr y no miró atrás.


	19. Mentira venenosas

"¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Quieres quedarte en casa el sábado?"

"Estoy ocupada este finde, perdona".

"¡Hola, cielo! ¿Qué días tienes libre de la semana que viene? Querías ir a esa cafetería nueva, ¿no?".

"Lo siento, esta semana tengo que estudiar para los exámenes".

"Cariño, estoy cerca del campus, ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta? ¡No te entretendré mucho, lo prometo! Te echo de menos...".

"Justo hoy he quedado para hacer un trabajo, estoy en la biblioteca".

"Yongsun, ¿estás bien?".

No hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de que Yongsun estaba distante y, aunque Chungha había sido tan comprensiva como siempre, estaba empezando a preocuparla. Era en parte el que se mostrara tan amable a pesar de sus desplantes lo que le hacía sentir tan mal. Si se hubiera enfadado y le hubiera gritado que reaccionara, quizás habría podido hacerlo...

Pero no podía enfrentarse a tanta dulzura que no merecía. Solo había visto a Chungha muy brevemente hacía una semana, porque necesitaba ayuda comprando algunos materiales para el estudio de baile. Se había esforzado por hacer ver que nada había pasado, pero Chungha debía de haberse dado cuenta de que algo la atormentaba, porque se había comportado con más ternura de lo habitual, y hasta la había invitado a cenar. 

La comparación entre ella y la más que fallida cita con Moonbyul era inevitable, y le dolía en el alma saber que el que Chungha se estuviera esforzando tanto solo la hacía sentir peor, muchísimo peor.

No podía dejar de compararlas, y era extenuante. Chungha sobrepasaba a Moonbyul en casi todo: era más atenta, más dulce, más comprensiva, y, sobre todo, no tenía un montón de ex novias que la fueran a juzgar por tener una relación con ella...

Y aún y con esas, sabía a cuál de ellas prefería su corazón.

—Esto es una mierda —dijo en voz alta.

—Oye, que tampoco es tan feo —le contestó Hyejin, observando con ojo crítico su creación y comparándola con una fotografía de su móvil.

Quedaba una semana para Navidad y, aunque no era de lo más habilidosa, Hyejin le estaba haciendo un retrato a Wheein. Siguiendo su modus operandi de no poder estar sola ni un momento, ahora solía meterse en la habitación de Hyejin, lo quisiera ella o no. La mayoría de las veces la recibía con los brazos abiertos y, como Wheein estaba con ella casi siempre, habían empezado a hacer las paces poco a poco. 

También con Seulgi. Siempre que no hablaran de lo que no tenían que hablar bajo ningún concepto, Yongsun se alegraba de tener a sus amigas de vuelta.

En aquella ocasión, Wheein y Seulgi estaban terminando sus últimos exámenes. Hyejin y ella lo habían hecho ayer, así que disfrutaban de su compañía en solitario.

—Ya le gustaría a Wheein tener esos labiazos.

Se ganó una mirada mortal de Hyejin, que le respondió que "los labios de Wheein eran preciosos y ella no tenía ni idea de la belleza". Yongsun se rió, pero la risa se le secó pronto. El retrato no era demasiado fiel, pero podía sentir el amor que destilaba en cada trazo del lienzo. Se encogió sobre sí misma, intentando que no se notara, pero Hyejin lo percibió. Lejos de reñirle como siempre hacía, la miró de reojo, como controlando la situación. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar el retrato.

Llamaron a la puerta. Yongsun no estaba haciendo nada y se preparaba para ir ella cuando Hyejin se levantó apresuradamente, de una manera nada sospechosa. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo antes de abrir, y cogió su abrigo mientras saludaba a la persona al otro lado de la puerta. Yongsun miró por encima del hombro de Hyejin. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa por Wheein...?

Salvo que no era Wheein, sino Chungha.

—¡Traidora! —le gritó a Hyejin nada más levantarse de un salto, que ya estaba huyendo hacia las escaleras. No obstante, aquello la acercó más a Chungha.

—¡Me lo agradecerás! —exclamó la que creía que era su amiga por encima del hombro, bajando los escalones para perder de vista a Yongsun.

"Si se cae por las escaleras, se lo merecerá", pensó Yongsun, aunque no demasiado en serio. Hyejin le había estado insistiendo que, si no quería hablar con Moonbyul, que hablara al menos con Chungha. Yongsun amenazaba con dejar de hablarle si no se callaba con respecto al tema, pero a Hyejin no le importaba mucho y le contestaba que, si ella no hacía nada, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. No había llegado a pensar que podría cumplir aquella amenaza.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Chungha estaba tan guapa como siempre, aunque había en sus ojos claros cierta melancolía, como si ya echara de menos algo que todavía no hubiera perdido. Yongsun tragó saliva y se apartó para dejarla pasar. Fue raro no abrazarla ni besarla, pero ambas sabían ya que algo iba mal. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Hyejin con las piernas cruzadas, así que ella tomó asiento en la cama.

—Yongsun... —empezó a hablar Chungha. Parecía estar muy perdida. Nunca había querido que llegara hasta ese punto. Estiró la espalda y alzó bien el rostro, mostrándose madura y segura—. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero te conozco. Me lo puedo imaginar. Siento haber caído en estos trucos tan infantiles —Hizo un vago gesto con la mano, simbolizando su alianza extraña con Hyejin—, pero no querías hablar conmigo, ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo entendía, así que no podía culparla. Yongsun encogió las piernas y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas, abrazándose a sí misma. Sentía de nuevo que una mano invisible le estaba agarrando el corazón, y humedad en sus ojos. Cuando habló, era apenas un susurro:

—Si lo sabes, ¿cómo puedes estar aquí hablando conmigo? ¿No me odias?

—¡Claro que no!

Chungha, que parecía desear consolarla más que evitarse daño emocional, la siguió hasta la cama y le puso una mano en el brazo con cariño. Era buena incluso con ella. Con la ventana a la espalda, casi podía imaginarse las alas saliendo de su espalda y el aro sobre su cabeza. Era un ángel, y Yongsun no se lo merecía. Se le escapó una lágrima, y se la secó con rabia. Si Chungha no estaba llorando, ella tampoco debería hacerlo. La siguiente se la secó aquel ángel de manos cálidas, con más dulzura.

—Yongsun, no podría odiarte, y mucho menos por algo que sabía que pasaría antes o después.

Había esperado que le dijera que no la odiaba porque, al fin y al cabo, Chungha era una buena persona y dudaba que tuviera siquiera la capacidad de odiar a alguien a quien quisiera. No obstante, la segunda parte la sorprendió y la decepcionó a partes iguales. Escondió el rostro entre las rodillas. Si hubiera podido meter la cabeza en el suelo como una avestruz, lo habría hecho. Solo quería desaparecer.

—¿Se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor? ¿El saber que no tenía ninguna opción?

—No —Ahí estaba, esa pizca de resentimiento que mostraba que Chungha era tan humana como ella, aunque infinitamente más amable—. He venido para que hablemos, no para hacerte sentir mejor. Esta conversación nunca podría ser fácil, cielo, pero es necesaria. Y, para tener una conversación normal, quizás deberías mirarme a la cara.

Tenía razón, como siempre. Esconderse no iba a servirle de nada, como bien había podido comprobar en las últimas semanas. Había huido de Chungha, y la relación con Moonbyul seguía igual de congelada, o más. 

En las poco habituales veces que la había visto paseando por el campus y habían intercambiado miradas, Moonbyul parecía debatirse entre acercarse a ella o salir corriendo. Siempre había optado por lo segundo, y ver cómo su espalda se alejaba le rompía el corazón. No estaba segura de cómo seguía bombeando.

Salió del escondite de sus rodillas, y la miró como un perro apaleado. Ojalá pudiera quererla como se merecía.

—Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad... No sé qué hacer para que me perdones.

—Contéstame a los mensajes de vez en cuando. Me encantaría seguir siendo tu amiga —Chungha le dedicó una sonrisa débil, y le dio un empujoncito en el hombro. Parecía un poco artificial y forzado, pero era un comienzo—. Y, sobre todo, deja de esconder lo que sientes, Yongsun. Eso es lo más importante.


	20. Y comieron... ¿Kimchi?

El cumpleaños de Moonbyul vino y se fue, y ella ni se enteró. El único regalo que le habría hecho ilusión recibir se había ido esa misma mañana para celebrar la semana de Navidad con sus padres, igual que ella misma. 

Sabía que había pasado algo con Chungha, la... Novia de Yongsun, le costaba hasta pensarlo. Lo sabía porque a Hyejin se le había escapado algo relacionado con ella, aunque luego se había tapado la boca enseguida, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debiera.

La información que tenía sobre Yongsun, aparte de eso, era muy cercana a cero. Bueno, suponía que estaba viva, pero ni eso lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Como ya se habían acabado los exámenes, ni siquiera tenía la excusa de tener que ir a la biblioteca, cercana a su facultad, para ver si se la encontraba. Las veces que la había visto habían sido muy de refilón y a lo lejos, y siempre se había acobardado y había salido prácticamente huyendo. Aquello que le dijo la primera vez que se vieron, "a mí lo de contenerme no me va", había perdido todo el sentido para entonces.

Lo cierto era que se había contenido lo indecible para no mandarle ningún mensaje, lo llevaba haciendo durante semanas, pero no quería ser tan patética. Era evidente que Yongsun estaba colgadísima de Chungha, se pasaba la vida en su piso, por lo que ella sabía. El hecho de que en las últimas semanas hubiera estado saliendo más con Hyejin y Wheein la tenía descolocada, pero también podía no significar nada.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya era 31 de diciembre. Había vuelto hacía unos días de su casa a la residencia para pasar unos días tranquilos con Hyejin de mantas y pelis, sin preocupaciones, pero ella llegaba al día siguiente, así que pasaría aquella noche sola. 

Podría parecer un poco deprimente pasar toda la noche de Año Nuevo sin compañía, pero a Moonbyul no le importaba demasiado: siempre le quedaba el Año Nuevo coreano con su familia. Además, después de haber pasado un tiempo en su casa, echaba de menos un poco de intimidad: Seulgi estaba ya inmersa en la adolescencia y a Yesol le faltaba poco, y estaban insoportables, aunque seguían siendo adorables en cierto modo.

Por tanto, Moonbyul anticipaba una noche muy tranquila, y casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo cuando vio el mensaje de Yongsun, el primero desde que se intercambiaron los teléfonos. Era muy sencillo: "Ven".

¿A dónde? Pero Moonbyul habría ido hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarla, así que se decidió a buscar. No podía ser tan difícil, había pocos lugares en la residencia, y el único que tenía algún sentido era su habitación. Bajó las escaleras de la quinta planta a la cuarta con las piernas temblorosas y sin saber qué esperar, ni siquiera cuando llamó. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para peinarse un poco a toda velocidad, y se arrepintió de no haberlo pensado ni un segundo antes de salir por la puerta.

Iba a intentar olerse el aliento cuando reparó, precisamente, en el olor que despedía el cuarto de Yongsun, incluso a través de la puerta. ¿Qué era? Se inclinó hacia delante, y así la pilló la dueña de la habitación. Se enderezó enseguida, como pillada in fraganti.

Yongsun, como siempre, estaba guapísima, e incluso eso era decir poco. Vale, es verdad que la sudadera azul claro y los leggins que llevaba no eran la ropa más glamurosa del mundo, pero tampoco la iba a juzgar, que ella iba con camisa y vaqueros rotos (en diciembre, porque era una valiente). Podría haberla recibido con un saco puesto y Moonbyul la habría seguido considerando la chica más bonita del universo. Su belleza no residía solo en su aspecto físico, que también, sino en la manera en la que sus ojos la miraban, como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo.

—¿Pasas? —Yongsun parecía estar escondiendo un poco de nervios y culpabilidad detrás de esa máscara de confianza, pero, en general, sonreía con bastante tranquilidad— Ese olor es la cena. He hecho varias cosas, ¡y yo solita! Bueno, el supermercado me ha echado un cable con algunas —admitió con una sonrisita tímida.

No se había fijado en nada más que ella, pero era cierto que Yongsun había despejado el escritorio y lo había alejado un poco de la ventana, y había puesto dos sillas enfrentadas una delante de la otra. Sobre la mesa había una variedad decente de platos típicos de Año Nuevo, todos humeantes aún.

—Sopa con tartaletas de arroz, dumplings de kimchi, ¡hasta has hecho ponche de canela!

La inundó una oleada de ternura, y se adentró en la habitación, sentándose de espaldas a la ventana. No necesitaba vistas cuando la tenía a ella. Yongsun la siguió y se colocó en la silla contraria, esperando a que probara los platos. Según le decía, lo había hecho casi todo ella en la cocina de la residencia. "Llevo desde las cuatro de la tarde metida hasta los codos en la sopa, ¡no es tan fácil", confesó con tono vivaz y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer que me mimes tanto? —le preguntó después de haberlo probado todo y ralentizar un poco el ritmo de la consumición. Solo un poco, porque todo estaba delicioso.

Yongsun pareció pensárselo mucho, como si sopesara qué iba a decir y en qué tono lo iba a hacer. Le dolía un poco que creyera que iba a meter la pata diciendo cualquier cosa, pero la entendía: tenían un historial algo complicado en cuanto a conversaciones fallidas. En la última, Yongsun acabó besándola. Si todos sus fallos iban a acabar así...

Pero no parecía muy dispuesta a besarla, sino más bien atacada de los nervios. Le dejó su tiempo y, tras unos minutos, contestó con voz suave y sincera:

—Simplemente me apetecía pasar Año Nuevo con la chica que me gusta, ¿por qué es eso tan raro?

Dios mío. Aquella carita y aquella voz y aquellos ojos bondadosos la estaban matando. Sintió que se le clavaba una flecha en el corazón. Enamorada al instante. ¿Cómo podía no estarlo? Debía tener ahí más flechas de amor clavadas que cualquier diana profesional. La había dejado sin respiración y sin palabras, así que empezó a boquear. Intentó recuperar un poco de compostura; al fin y al cabo, ella se caracterizaba por mantener siempre la calma.

—Odio repetirme, pero, ¿y tu novia...?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Yongsun puso los codos sobre el escritorio. Era muy estrecho, así que casi la tenía justo en la cara cuando se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola a través de las pestañas con inocencia.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Esta vez fue Moonbyul la que no pudo más: se inclinó aquellos escasos centímetros y la besó.

Fue una experiencia completamente nueva, diferente tanto del beso que ambas habían compartido semanas atrás, como de los demás que hubiera dado a lo largo de su vida. Era dulce y apasionado e intenso, aún con la mesa de por medio. A veces se apartaban pero, emocionadas como estaban, se miraban a los ojos, intercambiaban sonrisas cómplices y volvían a besarse. Le habría gustado abrazarla y besarla de la cabeza hasta los pies, tal y como se merecía, pero existía ese pequeño problema.

O quizás era una bendición, porque, si no hubiera estado, si no hubiera nadie que les frenara, quién sabe dónde habrían acabado.

—Ese debería haber sido nuestro primer beso —susurró Yongsun contra sus labios más tarde, cuando ya habían terminado de cenar y lo habían guardado todo en sus lugares.

Estaban abrazadas en la cama, más tranquilas que nunca, disfrutando del silencio, juntas.

—Nuestros primeros cien besos, querrás decir —la corrigió Moonbyul entre risas.

Yongsun le dio una patada en la espinilla e intentó taladrarla con la mirada, pero estaba demasiado feliz. Abrió la boca y empezó a decir:

—Lo sien...

Pero Moonbyul no la dejó terminar y la volvió a besar. No iba a dejar que se preocupara por tonterías como esas cuando estaba ya todo más que solucionado.

—Te perdono. Pero a cambio, me debes un favor, ¿vale?

Le guiñó el ojo y vio cómo Yongsun se derretía y le envolvía los hombros con los brazos.

—Más vale que empiece a devolvértelo ya, ¿no crees?

Volvió a besarla con dulzura. El mundo de Moonbyul se enderezó, y sintió que nunca más volvería a torcerse, porque tenía a Yongsun.


End file.
